He Gets What He Wants
by Xtreme Hardyz Gurl
Summary: Jeff Hardy has his eye on new wrestler Alicia. Will he get what he wants? Or will she make him work for it? Rated for sexual content and language. Appearances by Matt Hardy, the Undertaker, Kelly Kelly, John Cena, Randy Orton,and more. Please R/R.
1. A Legendary Hardy Party

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or anything except Alicia. Matt, Jeff and everyone else belong to themselves.

It was a hot summer night in Cameron, North Carolina, as Matt Hardy gathered the last few plates of appetizers and scattered them across his large living room. It was a night of celebration for him and his brother, and they were going to party until the sun came up. There was no real reason to party, but to Matt no reason was as good as any reason. He had extended an invite to all of his coworkers and closest friends, and was patiently waiting for people to show up. The beer was cold, the food was hot, and the karaoke machine was turned on and ready to go. He sat down for the first time in what seemed like days and put his feet up on his coffee table, waiting for guests to arrive. His younger brother Jeff walked up the front porch and made his way into the house without bothering to knock.

"You ready to party?" Jeff asked, grabbing a seat next to his brother.

"I'm so ready little bro, the question is do you think you can keep up tonight?" Matt asked jokingly. Jeff brushed him off as he got up to grab a couple of Coors Lights from the cooler on the deck, and made his way back to the couch tossing a cold one to his brother. They cracked open the cans simultaneously and proceeded to gulp down the contents. They both finished their beers together, to the dismay of Matt who was hoping to beat his brother in the first game of the night, just as the door opened revealing their good friend Shannon.

"What the hell? You guys started drinking without me?" Shannon whined, giving them both the puppy dog face.

"You'll catch up." Jeff assured, as he grabbed a pig in a blanket off of a nearby plate and shoved it in his mouth.

"So where are all the ladies?" Shannon questioned, looking around.

"You're early, they'll be here. Who would miss a legendary Hardy party?" Matt said with a grin. Shannon shrugged and made his way over to a plate of appetizers, scarfing down a few in seconds.

"Save some for the guests man" Matt teased as he threw a pillow at Shannon.

"That really hurts man. I thought I was a guest." Shannon whined and threw the pillow back, as Matt laughed at him.

"So who's in the mood for some red headed sluts?" Jeff asked making his was to the tiki bar Matt had on the porch.

"I am, but I don't mean the drink" Shannon said with a grin, and both Matt and Jeff knew he was serious. Shannon had a reputation for being quite the slut himself; there was no denying he loved the ladies and they happened to love him as well.

As Jeff made some shots, a group of people made their way toward the house. Jeff noticed Randy Orton, John Cena, the Undertaker, Shane, HHH, Dave Batista, Kelly Kelly, and a girl he didn't know yet. As they made their way toward him, He shook hands with all of the guys, who made their way inside, and gave Kelly and big hug.

"Hey there, how are you?" he asked, embracing her.

"I'm great. Jeff, I want you to meet Alicia, She's gonna be working with us soon."

Jeff reached out his hand to the woman in front of him and was mesmerized. She stood tall at about 5'8" and had long, flowing brown hair that framed her face. Her eyes were a hypnotizing bright green, and her smile was the most beautiful he had ever seen. She wore a dark blue tank top, with rhinestones around the v-neck, which was cut low enough to reveal her rather large breasts, and her jeans were dark blue with rhinestones bordering the front pockets and spelling out the word "guess" on her back right pocket. He looked down at her long legs which led the way down to her tall black pumps.

_Nothing sexier than a woman in heels_ Jeff thought to himself as he bit his bottom lip.

"Nice to meet you Jeff" Alicia said, staring into his green eyes as she spoke.

"It's nice to meet you too. Let me get you a drink, what are you having?" He knew he had to lock her in before anyone else saw her. As soon as she walked into that room, every guy in there was going to be trying to get a piece of her, and he just couldn't have that.

"Coors Light is fine." She answered smiling up at him. Kelly cleared her throat, as if to remind him that she was there too.

He seemed somewhat startled when he heard her, then realizing what she wanted, he offered her a drink as well.

"Can you make me a Cosmo?" she asked sweetly. Jeff shrugged as he began to make her drink.

"Thanks so much, we're gonna head inside. Let me know when it's done." Kelly told him as she dragged Alicia inside to introduce her to the guys.

A few other people had arrived since they had been outside, and the living room was filling up pretty quickly. Lillian Garcia, CM Punk, Maria, Michelle McCool, and Kofi Kingston were gathered around the karaoke machine doing their rendition of "Seasons of Love" and everyone else was standing around laughing. As the girls walked inside, they ran into Mickie James and Cody Rhodes.

"Hey guys!" Kelly squeaked, hugging Mickie James and giving Cody a kiss on the cheek. "This is Alicia; she's new to the WWE so I'm trying to introduce her to some people so she feels at home." Kelly explained as Cody reached his hand out to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you" Alicia smiled at him, and then shook hands with Mickie.

They were talking about Alicia's debut the following week when Jeff came up behind her with a tray full of drinks.

"Do a shot with me." He whispered in her ear, and when she turned to look at her he grinned.

"What the hell?" she shrugged as she followed him to a table where he put down the tray as he called over to Kelly to let her know her Cosmo was there.

"Here's to the start of a new friendship and a great new career." Jeff said as they both threw their heads back and swallowed the sweet liquid. Alicia licked her lips, and smiled as she felt the burn of the alcohol making its way down her throat.

"You're a good bartender" she told him as she drank a sip of her beer.

"I'm good at a lot of things" Jeff told her seductively, as he stared deeply into her eyes. Much to his dismay, their conversation was cut short when Shannon came up behind them and interrupted.

"I thought you were making me a shot man." He told Jeff before glancing at Alicia. "And who is this beautiful woman?" Shannon asked, causing Alicia to blush.

"Hi, I'm Alicia." She smiled at him as he shook her hand.

"The name's Shannon." He said, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Well it's very nice to meet you. I'm sure ill be seeing you around, but if you'll excuse me for a moment I'm gonna go find Kelly." She said as she walked away. Both men stood there watching her walk, eyes fixated on her ass which their eyes were drawn to thanks to the rhinestones on her pocket.

"Goddamn that woman is sexy as hell" Shannon said after she was out of sight.

"No way man, I saw her first." Jeff warned him. He wanted her tonight; there was no doubt about it, and somehow he was going to get what he wanted.

Please R/R (=


	2. Sometimes You Leave

Alicia made her way over to Kelly with a smile on her face. She could tell Jeff wanted her, and she had to admit she wanted him too, but she wasn't sure if she should mix business with pleasure. Sure, she knew Kelly and Randy had a fling going on, but with them it was purely sex, and she wasn't sure she wanted that. Randy and Kelly had kept it very secretive, and only a handful of people knew about them, but the way Kelly was drinking tonight Alicia had a feeling everyone was going to know before the night was over.

"Slow down a little, the party's just begun" Alicia said with a smile as Kelly finished her third drink of the night.

"I'm okay hun, don't even worry about me." Kelly smiled, pulling her into a hug. Alicia nodded at her as Matt Hardy made his way over.

"Having a good time? I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you." He said, gesturing toward Alicia. "I'm Matt by the way."

"I know who you are, you're the ECW Champion. I'm Alicia, and I'm new to the WWE." She said with a smile as she shook his hand. Matt, along with all of the others, was mesmerized by her beauty, but he had been talking to Maria for awhile and wasn't sure where that was going yet.

"Nice to meet you Alicia, are you having a good time?"

"Yeah, it's a great party. Thanks so much for having me. I'm still trying to get to know people, so this is a great way for me."

"I'm glad you're having fun, you're welcome back anytime. My door's always open." He said with a smile as Jeff made his way over.

"I figured I'd refresh your drink, and I see you've met my brother." Jeff said as he handed her another beer.

She thanked him as she took the beer and opened it.

"I'm about to go start up the fire pit outside. Wanna join me?" Jeff asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Sure, why not?" She said with a grin as they excused themselves and walked out the door and onto the large porch.

"Wanna do another shot first?" He asked, leading her to the tiki bar before she could answer.

"I don't think you're gonna take no for an answer." She said with a grin as he poured what was left in the shaker into two double shot glasses. They took the shots in one large swig, enjoying the burning sensation as it went down.

"Now, let's go start that fire." Jeff said as he led her down the stairs and toward the large fire pit Matt had set up.

Alicia took a seat in a lawn chair that was placed around the pit as Jeff started stacking wood inside. She couldn't help but watch his every move. He was so different from the guys she was usually interested in, but there was just something about him that was so attractive. She loved his hair, which tonight was blue and green, which showed off his gorgeous eyes. He noticed her watching him as he lit the long lighter underneath the dried out wood. When the fire was finally started, he took a seat next to her.

"It's getting a little chilly tonight." She said in a low voice, watching the fire slowly engulf the wood.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to stay warm." He said as he draped his arm around her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled.

Out of nowhere, the party began to make its way outside, and suddenly they were joined by a bunch of people. Cena and Mark were behind them in no time, introducing themselves.

"I'm Mark, what's your name darlin'?" The Undertaker asked her as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I'm Alicia; it's so nice to meet you. I've been watching you for as long as I can remember on TV." He smiled at her, but realized the glare Jeff was giving him and let go of her hand.

"I'm John, but everyone calls me Cena. Kelly tells me you'll be joining us in the WWE soon enough." John said, as he reached out to shake her hand.

"Yeah I debut next week; I'm really excited but really nervous at the same time." She answered truthfully.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll do just fine." He assured her as he took a seat by the fire.

Alicia stared at all the people around her. She couldn't believe how welcoming everyone was being, especially because she had never met any of them before. She could tell she was really going to enjoy being in the WWE; if everyone was like these people she would have no problem fitting in. She was so caught up in her thoughts on work; she almost missed it when everyone started making cat calls toward the deck. She looked up to find Randy and Kelly in a passionate kiss in front of everyone. She guessed most of the people weren't aware of what had been going on between the two, so she pretended not to know either and joined in when everyone started clapping. Randy and Kelly separated, and Kelly blushed while randy accepted a high five from Dave. Their secret was out, so there was no point in hiding it any longer.

Alicia took the last swig of her beer and squeezed the can a little because it was empty. Jeff noticed and walked away to get her another beer. She hadn't noticed he was gone until he handed her the fresh one.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Mr. Hardy?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"I don't think I need to get you drunk." He whispered seductively in her ear, then grinned as he placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed it. She smiled at him and bit her lip; she chugged back some of her beer and looked around.

"You guys have really nice property." She said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I really do love it out here. It's so quiet; well except for when we're having these crazy parties."

At that moment Dave and Matt were on the karaoke machine singing their version of Akon's "I wanna fuck you". Everyone started laughing as they made their way into the house to see what was going on. Sure enough, a very drunk Matt was singing right along with an equally drunk Dave and everyone was getting a kick out of it. Usually Matt was singing karaoke to Pearl Jam or something, everyone was surprised to see him singing Akon. As the song came to an end, everyone cheered and Matt and Dave curtsied to show their appreciation.

As the night went on, Alicia found herself more and more intoxicated. Jeff had been serving her drink after drink and she hadn't eaten much all day, so the alcohol was hitting her especially hard. She could feel herself becoming more and more attracted to Jeff, but she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or if it was a real attraction. She had never been the type of girl that was into a one night stand, but she thought maybe she would make an exception this time. As she contemplated it in her head, she noticed Jeff had been watching her for a few minutes. She looked back at him, and he decided to break the silence.

"Have you seen the theater room yet?" He asked, hoping she hadn't.

"No, actually I haven't." she answered truthfully.

He took her hand and led her down a flight of stairs into the basement of his brother's house. The room was large with a projector on the ceiling and a large screen that dropped down to watch movies on. There were long leather couches and chairs scattered throughout the room, a popcorn machine on one side, and a bar on the other.

"This is amazing." Alicia said, admiring the room.

"Yes, you are." Jeff answered as he took her hand and pulled her closer.

Before she knew it, Alicia was involved in a deep, passionate kiss with Jeff Hardy. His tongue was begging for entry into her mouth, and without even realizing it she gave in. Their tongues wrapped around each other, exploring every inch of each others mouth. Jeff pulled her closer to him and ran his fingers through her long, dark hair. No matter how much she knew this was wrong, Alicia couldn't bring herself to break the kiss. It felt so unbelievably good, and there was no denying that she wanted it to continue. Jeff slowly started to tug on her shirt, begging to see what was underneath her clothes. Alicia lifted her arms, allowing him to remove her shirt, revealing a black lacy bra. He took a second to admire her beautiful breasts, and at that second Alicia wanted to pounce on him. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol controlling her, but she wanted him bad, and she was sure he wanted her just as badly. She pulled on his shirt until he allowed her to take him out of it, and then in an instant he pushed her down on the couch and climbed on top. He kissed her with more passion than she had ever felt before, but when he reached behind to unsnap her bra, she suddenly came to her senses.

"Jeff... I can't do this. Not now, not like this." She said as she squirmed from underneath him trying to get up. Jeff sat up and looked at her.

"I thought you were interested. I thought you wanted me?" He asked, frustrated that she had left him high and dry.

"No, I mean I do. I just can't. I'm sorry." And with that, she ran upstairs, grabbed Kelly, and was gone.

By the time Jeff got back upstairs, Alicia was gone. He had looked everywhere, and when he finally asked Matt if he had seen her, he told him she had just left.

"I've never seen a girl give it up to you and run man." Shannon said coming from behind.

"That's just it. We didn't even get that far. I've never been turned down by a girl who was clearly intoxicated." Jeff said, trying to figure out just what he did wrong.

"I knew I should have gone for her, there's no way she could resist me." Shannon told him with a grin.

Jeff playfully shoved him, and then went off to get another shot. He couldn't understand what had just happened. Most girls would kill to have a night with him; he's Jeff Hardy for God sakes! He could not fathom what made her walk away from him, but he knew one thing; he needed to get that girl. It looked like it was going to be a long night; and if he was going to get her to give into him eventually, he would need some time to figure out just how to do it.

Please R/R (=


	3. Turning Heads

Disclaimer: once again, i dont own anyone except Alicia. Everyone else belongs to themselves.

It had been nearly a week since Alicia and Jeff had shared that moment together in Matt's theater room. Alicia hadn't heard from him or about him, and was quite nervous about running into him that night at her debut. She thought about him like crazy, and she couldn't stop playing that kiss over and over in her mind. Every time she closed her eyes, she felt the passion that he had put into that kiss, and there was nothing more she wanted than to feel it again.

As she made her way down the hall at the Izod Center in East Rutherford, New Jersey, she scanned the hallways for any sign of a familiar face. Shannon Moore spotted her, walking over and scooping her up into a friendly hug.

"Hey there, long time no see." He said with a smile, as he released her from the hug.

"Yeah I know, how are you?" she asked, blushing a little from the hug.

"Good, Good. So tonight's the big night huh? Are you ready?" He questioned, noticing how she tried to hide her shaky hands.

"I guess so. It's now or never, ya know?" She replied, biting her lip out of nervousness.

"You'll do fine. Don't even worry about it. Who ya up against?" He asked, trying to get her to loosen up.

"Kelly. That's actually the only thing that's keeping me semi-calm. We've been through everything about a thousand times, and I'm sure I've got it down to a t, but the thought of being in front of all those people…" she cut off as she noticed Jeff up ahead of them talking to his brother Matt.

Shannon hugged her once more; unaware that she was watching Jeff. "You'll do fine. Go out there and break a leg. I'll see you later I'm sure, a bunch of us are going out later; you should come."

She nodded, "Sounds good… I'll let you know. See ya later." And with that, she took off toward her entrance just in time for her music to hit.

Alicia's match with Kelly went better than she could have hoped for. She didn't miss a mark, and all of her moves were perfectly executed. By the time she had pinned Kelly for the win, it sounded like she had actually won over some of the crowd. She made her way back up the ramp, throwing her hands in the air and blowing kisses to the audience.

As she walked backstage, she saw Jeff waiting for her.

"Great match out there." He said with a smile, as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks… How have you been?" She asked scanning his face for any grudge he may have held against her for the way she left that night. She was relieved to see that he was as happy to see her as she was to see him, and there didn't seem to be any hard feelings from the other night.

"Great. I've just been hanging out, doing my thing. What about you?" He asked with a smile.

"I've been good too; just busy with all the prepping for tonight." She answered as Kelly Kelly came up behind her, patting her on the back.

"It was all worth it. You were great out there!" Kelly told her with a smile.

"I couldn't have done it without you. Thanks so much for everything." Alicia said, hugging her quickly.

They had only known each other for a few months, but Kelly had helped her so much with training and preparing herself for her debut. They had grown so close so fast, and Alicia thought of her like a sister already.

"A bunch of us are going out tonight. You should come celebrate." Jeff said in his sexy southern drawl.

Alicia looked from Jeff to Kelly before nodding, "Okay, sounds like fun."

Jeff handed her a piece of paper with an address handwritten on it. "I was hoping you'd say that." He admitted, before turning to walk away. "See you guys tonight."

Kelly turned to Alicia, "Well let's get out of here. We need to shower and pick out some sexy outfits if we plan on turning heads tonight." Kelly grabbed Alicia's hand, pulling her to the locker room to gather their things before heading back to their hotel.

Meanwhile, Matt was sitting in his locker room watching the Undertaker/HHH match on his TV. Jeff burst through the door in a state of bliss as he plopped down on the couch next to his brother.

"What's got you so bouncy?" Matt questioned, noticing the dumb grin on his brother's face.

"Alicia's coming out with us tonight." He answered happily.

"What is it with you and this girl Jeff? She shut you down once; how many more times is she going to have to do it before you get the hint?"

Jeff grunted at him, looking down at the floor for a minute before lifting his head back up to meet his brother's eyes.

"There's just something about her, Matt. I can't get her off of my mind. She's beautiful, sweet, and completely different from the girls I'm usually into. I admit it, I screwed up rushing into things that night, but you never know which kind of girl you're going to run into around here. With some of those diva's all I have to do is snap my fingers and their undressing for me, but she's making me work for it; and I have to admit, I kind of like the chase." He confessed, scanning his brother's face; waiting for a response.

"Well Jeff, I just hope you know what you're getting into…" he said turning to the TV, "You know what they say; sometimes the chase is better than the catch."

And with that Matt turned his full attention back to the match on his TV, while Jeff began to gather his things. He knew deep down that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her; he just needed to figure out how to get through to her.

Back at the hotel, Kelly was blow drying her hair while Alicia took a long, hot shower. Her muscles ached from her debut match that night, and the hot water soothed every inch of her body. She was excited to go out with the other superstars that night, and she was especially happy that Jeff had invited her. She expected him to avoid her to no end, especially after the way she had run out on him that night. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she was so scared of what might have happened. It had been so long since she had been with a man, and the fire she felt when he kissed her just intensified that fear. She leaned against the wall of the shower as she pictured his flawless body pushing against hers. Just from the way he kissed, she was sure he would be an amazing lover. She had pictured them making love many times since that night and a vision of him on top of her, repeating her name in a deep breathy voice, took over once again. She shook her head, waking herself from her fantasy.

_You had your chance with him, you passed it up and now you have to deal with it. This fantasizing shit has got to stop._ She thought to herself as she turned off the shower, opened the curtain and wrapped a towel around her body.

Before they knew it, it was ten o'clock and Kelly was rushing Alicia out of the door. Randy had been waiting for them down in the rental car for the past twenty minutes, as Alicia went through every outfit in her suitcase, trying to find the perfect match. She needed to look sexy, yet she didn't want to look like she was trying too hard. She settled on a pair of dark, skinny jeans that clung tightly to her thighs, and a strapless black slinky, bubble-hem tunic that alluded to her perfectly round breasts. She threw on a pair of black, peep-toe, patent leather pumps to complete her look. As she took a final look in the mirror, she smiled. There was no denying that tonight she was going to turn heads, she just needed to make sure it was the right person's head she was turning.

Please R/R? (=


	4. Tonight, I'll Take What I Can Get

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone or anything except Alicia. Everyone else belongs to themselves.

AN: This chaper contains strong sexual content, please dont read if it makes you the least bit uncomfortable. Also please R/R? (=

Randy smiled as the girls finally made their way to the car. There was no doubt about it; he had the two hottest girls in the business in his car that night.

"Well don't you two look stunning" He commented as Kelly jumped in the front seat and Alicia in the back.

"Thank you Mr. Orton" Kelly answered, kissing him lightly on the lips before fastening her seatbelt.

"And who are you trying to impress tonight, missy?" Randy asked, looking at Alicia through his rear view mirror.

"Anyone and everyone." She said with a smile. It was true, she wanted everyone to notice her tonight, she just failed to mention that she wanted Jeff to notice her most of all.

Their drive to the club was short, and when they arrived Alicia brushed her lips with one last coat of lip gloss before getting out of the car. She ran her fingers through her hair, and adjusted her top, making sure she looked perfect.

"After you" Randy said, holding the door open for the two beautiful ladies that accompanied him that night.

The club was dimly lit, with lasers and fog emanating from the over crowded dance floor and the room smelled like a mix of various colognes, perfumes and alcohol. They made their way deeper into the club, searching for the group of people they had come to hang out with. Kelly noticed the VIP section upstairs was packed, and realized it was their friends when she saw Matt hanging over the banister waving at them. She waved back to him as her and Randy made their way up the stairs and toward the bar. Alicia walked slowly behind them, stopping by Matt to say hello.

"Her there, you look amazing tonight." He said as Alicia on the cheek.

"Thanks, Matt. How are you?" Alicia asked, smiling as she looked into his dark brown eyes.

"I'm good… happy to be out and about. How about you?"

"I'm great, thanks. I'm still so pumped from my match that I just needed to get out and do something."

"I hear ya." He said with a smile. "You were great tonight, by the way."

Thanks so much… So is Jeff here?" She asked, scanning the room for the rainbow haired man.

"Yeah he's around, I'm sure he'd be happy to see you made it." Matt told her openly.

"We'll I'm sure I'll see him. It was nice talking to you, Matt. I'm gonna go grab a drink. I'm sure I'll see you around." She told him, as she made her way over to the bar.

Alicia walked up to the bar and took a seat, waiting patiently for the bartender to make his way over to her. As she sat there, she scanned the room, looking for Jeff. She couldn't spot him anywhere, but she did lock eyes with John Cena, who made his way over to her.

"Her there!" He said, kissing her on the cheek. "Nice match tonight."

"Thanks, it was nerve wracking and I'm glad it's over, but I can't wait to get back in the ring." She admitted to him.

"It'll get easier every time." He told her, as the bartender made his way over. "What are ya drinking?" John asked her.

"Stoli Blueberry and sprite." She told him, as he ordered her drink along with his.

John sat down next to her and they talked about his career, her new career, and their lives before the ring. They talked for what seemed like hours, and Alicia still hadn't spotted Jeff anywhere. She was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to show up, and was growing more and more impatient by the second.

"Did you want to dance?" John asked her, interrupting her eyes from searching the room.

"Sure, sounds like fun." She answered as they made their way to the dance floor.

Beyonce's "Single Ladies (put a ring on it)" played loudly as they dance. John definitely wasn't Jeff, but Alicia had to admit she was having a really good time. Alicia danced seductively on the dance floor, and John did his best to keep up. Every once in a while he would pull out some funky dance move that would make Alicia laugh, but at least he was trying.

Jeff explored every table in the dark room, hoping to find Alicia, to no avail. Matt said she was there and had even asked about him, yet she was no where to be found. He continued to look for her, growing quite antsy when finally he spotted her on the dance floor…with Cena. Jeff's jealousy got the best of him when he saw the way Alicia was dancing. She knew he wanted her, and he would have bet a million dollars that she wanted him too, but there she was on the dance floor shaking it on some other dude.

_Two can play this game._ Thought Jeff, as he made his was to the dance floor, finding a random girl to dance with. Jeff made sure he was in clear sight of Alicia as he put his best moves on the floor with the new girl he had come across. Alicia watched as the new girl pushed her body against Jeff, dancing provocatively. Jeff's hands explored the girl's body, slowly making there way up her thighs and around to her ass. Alicia tried not to pay it any mind, mostly because she and Jeff were not an item, but her jealousy was hard to fight. When the song finally ended, she thanked john for the dance and made a quick exit from the dance floor, the bar being her new destination.

"A Stoli blueberry and sprite and a shot of purple motherfucker, please." She ordered from the bartender as Jeff came up behind her.

"Make that two shots" He added to the bartender as he took a seat next to her. Alicia looked over at him, and her heart started to beat at the speed of lightning. He looked amazing; his rainbow colored hair was pulled back into a low pony tail, and his light green dress shirt clung to his body like white on rice. Her mouth dried up immediately like a puddle in the hot desert sun, and her hands grew ice cold and clammy.

"Hi" She managed to muster, swallowing hard to overcome the cotton mouth she was experiencing. She tried her best to mask the hint of jealousy in her eyes, which she was quite ashamed of. Typically she wasn't the jealous type, and since they weren't exclusive she knew he could do whatever he wanted with whomever he wanted, but she still didn't expect to see him out there with some club whore he'd probably never even seen before.

"Hey there" He said with a smile, before leaning over and whispering in her ear. "You looked sexy as hell out on that dance floor, but you were dancing with the wrong guy."

"Is that right?" She asked, looking into his green eyes. "I looked all over for the right guy tonight, but couldn't find him anywhere." She explained.

"Touché" was all he could say, as he noticed the bartender placing their drinks on the long, wooden bar. Jeff threw a couple of dollars down for the drinks before picking up his shot.

"Here's to finally finding that guy" he said, throwing her a sly grin as they clinked glasses and threw back their heads, ingesting the liquid.

They sat at the bar talking and drinking for a little while. Alicia had downed four more drinks in about two hours, and was starting to get rather tipsy.

"I think you should call it a night. Come on, I'll take you back to the hotel." Jeff said, noticing just how drunk she was starting to get.

"But I came with Randy and Kelly; I have to go back with them." She said, looking around for them.

Jeff nodded and smiled, "How about we call Kelly and let her know you're going to head back early. I'm sure she won't mind."

"Okay, ill do that." She said, taking out her phone and pressing a couple of buttons. "But could you find her number for me?" She asked sheepishly, handing the phone to Jeff who, upon looking at it, realized she had somehow managed to access her calendar.

"Sure, ill take care of it." He said, as he dialed the number and pressed the phone to Alicia's ear. Alicia explained to Kelly that she was getting tired and would head back in a cab, then hung up the phone and stood up, nearly falling over in the process. Jeff quickly grabbed her arm to keep her from falling and wrapped it around his waist.

"Let's go drunky, I'll get you out of here." He said with a smile as she stumbled toward the door with him holding her up every step of the way.

Jeff hailed a cab when they got outside and they both spilled into the car. He put his arm around her shoulder and held her close the whole way back to the hotel. When they pulled up to the hotel, Jeff paid the driver and helped Alicia out of the car.

"What room are you in?" He asked, grabbing her tiny hand, and leading her through the sliding glass doors of the hotel.

"423...I think"

"I'm 450." He told her as they made their way to the elevator. Once inside, Jeff lustfully pushed her against the elevator wall and kissed her, happy to finally feel her luscious lips on his again. He traced his tongue across her lips, before pushing through and granting himself access to her mouth. It felt so good to be kissing her again; he hadn't stopped thinking about it since that night at Matt's party, and had been longing to kiss her since. He grabbed her hands and pushed them above her head and against the elevator wall, holding them with one hand as his other freely surveyed her body. Jeff groaned when the elevator dinged and came to a stop, not wanting this night to be over just yet. He turned Alicia around to face him, and looked into her beautiful, bright green eyes.

"Stay with me tonight, lee." He whispered, hoping with all of his might that she would grant him the pleasure of her company.

Her heart beat about inside of her chest like an ancient tribal drum and her stomach fluttered like a butterfly. She gave a diffident smile before nodding as him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her briskly toward his room.

Before they even made it to his room, Jeff was pouncing on Alicia like a lion that had just been released from his cage. He was kissing her passionately, exploring every inch of her mouth once again, and tugging lightly on her hair as they stumbled together to his door. He didn't stop kissing her once, as he pulled his card key out of his pocket and pushed the door open. Without stopping to turn on the lights, he led the way into the pitch black room, throwing her onto his bed in a rage of passion. He climbed on top of her, his hands exploring every inch of her body. Alicia let out a soft moan as he kissed his way from her lips down to her chin and onto her neck. The feel of his mouth sent shivers down her spine as he kissed, licked, and sucked at her sensitive neck just about the collar bone. He reached under her shirt and fondled her succulent breasts, making sure to pay equal attention to each one. She moaned loudly as his hands explored her body, giving her a pleasure she had never encountered before. He sat her up for a brief moment, removing her shirt and bra in one fell swoop; revealing her plentiful breasts. He lowered himself to them, taking one into his mouth and flicking the nipple with his tongue, then nibbling on it gently, before switching to the other and doing the same. Alicia moaned loudly in pleasure, begging him to go on. Jeff sat up and pulled off his shirt in one quick motion, throwing it forcefully to the side. Alicia ran her hands over his now bare chest, brushing her cold finger over his nipples. His nipples went hard at her touch, which sent a shiver down his spine.

"Jeff, I need you now." She moaned as she fidgeted with his belt, trying to release the bulge which was now apparent through his jeans. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper, pushing his jeans down to his knees, and then making him step out of them. Growing hungry for the sweet surprise that was awaiting him, Jeff pulled off her jeans, revealing a tiny pink g-string. He kissed her mound through her panties, before grabbing the thin material in between his teeth and pulling it down along her long legs. He kissed her legs back up to her moist slit as he dipped his tongue against her clit, happy to finally taste her. Alicia bucked her hips against him, her green eyes staring down at him, filled with the look of desire.

"God Jefff" She moaned as He continued to flick his tongue against her tiny clit.

Jeff smiled at her reaction of his handy work as he continued to suck at her tiny nub, and reached up, shoving two fingers deep inside of her. She let out a squeal of pleasure as he fucked her with his fingers, being careful not to interrupt the pleasure he was instilling on her with his tongue. He nibbled on her clit lightly as her body began to quiver in orgasm. She moaned loudly, tugging on his hair while her body involuntarily danced on the mattress before him.

Out of breath from her powerful orgasm, she whispered his name, calling him back up to her. She kissed him with a new fervency, silently thanking him for the most pleasurable experience of her life. Jeff's appetite for Alicia grew stronger every second, as he used his legs to separate hers, positioning himself between her thighs. He pushed his boxers down past his ankles, eager to fulfill his desire. In one quick thrust, his entire length was inside of her, and she let out a scream of pleasure. He pulled her legs up around his shoulders and continued to lunge deeper and deeper into her, as her moans of rapture filled the room. He kissed her mouth vigorously in an attempt to muffle the sounds of her screams; after all, there were many other wrestlers' rooms right down the hall. She bit down on his lip playfully, and he grinned at her as he yanked lightly on her hair, causing her head to be pulled up revealing her neck. He bent down his head to her neck, sucking on it roughly, intentionally leaving a small love bite. She moaned loudly and he quickened his pace, thrusting deeper and harder each time. She could feel his hard cock pounding against her gspot and she cried out in absolute pleasure. Jeff reached down to her clit and rubbed it quickly as he thrust himself inside of her at the same time, which sent Alicia over the edge. She felt herself coming close to another orgasm as the walls of her pussy tightened against his long, stiff member. Jeff was almost instantly driven to orgasm, moaning loudly and letting his hot semen fill her to the brim. Jeff then collapsed on top of her, still out of breath from their late night workout session.

"You're amazing." He whispered in her ear, as he closed his eyes. Before they knew it, they were both fast asleep, their bodies intertwined and Jeff still inside of Alicia.

About an hour later, a very drunk Matt stumbled into the hotel room he shared with Jeff. He didn't turn on the light, not wanting to wake his sleeping brother, and made his way to his bed where he stripped down to his boxers and drifted to sleep in half a second.

It was 7am when the Alicia was awoken by the sound of her cell phone vibrating loudly on the table. She reached her hand onto the floor where their clothes were scattered and grabbed the dress shirt Jeff had been wearing the night before. She buttoned it up the front, and was satisfied when she stood and saw that it came to mid thigh on her. She made her way over to the table and picked up her phone to see that she had 4 missed calls, all from Kelly. She walked into the bathroom, not wanting to wake up Jeff and called her back.

"Hey, sorry I missed your call. What's up?" She asked in a half whisper.

"I spent the night by Randy and just got home. I noticed your bed wasn't slept in…where are you?" Kelly asked her.

"It's a long story, but I'm at the hotel, how bout we go for breakfast and ill tell you all about it." Alicia told her.

"Sure, come back to the room and we'll get ready and go. See you in a few." Kelly said before hanging up.

Alicia made a mental note to never drink again, as she felt the pain of a major headache pounding inside of her head. She shrugged it off and thought about the previous night. To say last night was amazing and that Jeff was the best lover she had ever been with was an understatement. She was still high off of all the pleasure he had given her, and she couldn't remember the last time she had an orgasm like that. She figured she would just go wake him up to say good bye and let him take the wheel and decide where this was going to go. Even if it didn't go anywhere after this, she had an amazing night with an amazing guy and it was enough to satisfy her for a long time. She made her way from the bathroom into the still dark hotel room and over to the bed she had shared with Jeff the night before.

"Hey, wake up." She whispered, kissing him on the mouth.

"Yeah, in a minute." He answered, still obviously asleep.

She laughed at him as she reached down under the covers and gently grabbed his member, stroking it lightly. His eyes opened and he grabbed her and kissed her hard, quite excited at how she woke him up. She pulled back and giggled.

"Whoa there cowboy, none of that right now. I just woke you up to let you know I was going to go out for breakfast with Kelly and that I'd see you later."

He yawned and stretched before looking at her.

"I'm up now, and my stomach's telling me I'm hungry. Do you mind if I join?" He asked, smiling.

"Of course not. I told her I'd be there at our room in a few minutes to get ready so why don't you meet us there after you shower." She said as she started to get off of the bed. Jeff grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Why don't you stay here and we can get ready together?" He asked, grinning at her as he stood up and pulled her toward the bathroom.

Alicia giggled as she closed the door behind them and stripped out of Jeff's shirt. He watched her undress, taking in every inch of her beautiful body. In all of the passion last night, he hadn't been able to see how perfect her body was because it had been pitch black.

_She has the most beautiful body I have ever seen_ he thought to himself as she bent down to turn on the shower. He smacked her ass playfully, and then squeezed it tight. When Alicia turned to look at him, he pulled her in for a deep kiss, hoping for a repeat of last night. She broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry but we really don't have time for that right now. Kelly's waiting and I don't want her to worry." She said as he looked to the floor like a sad puppy.

She smiled, as she dropped to her knees. "Okay maybe we have time for a quick something." She took him into her hot mouth slowly. He groaned as he felt her tongue circle around the head of his hardening member, not leaving an inch untouched. She sucked hard, moving her head up and down on his hardening cock, taking all of him into her willing mouth. He thrust in and out of her mouth gently, careful not to choke her, but enjoying the feel of the warm hole he was penetrating. He wrapped his fingers in her hair and let out a loud moan.

"God, you're incredible" he said, as she sucked harder and faster, drawing him close to an orgasm in a matter of minutes.

"Lee, I'm gonna come" He groaned and before she knew it, he was draining himself of his hot fluid and she was lapping it up happily. She sucked every last drop off of his softening member before standing up and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Ready for that shower?" she asked as they climbed into the shower, the hot water washing over their bodies.

They finished showering quickly, and Jeff grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body before grabbing one for himself. He was in such a good mood today, and she was the only other person in the world who knew why. They made their way out of the bathroom and Jeff threw her some sweatpants and a t-shirt to throw on until she could go to her room and change, grabbing some clothes for himself and heading into the bathroom to dry his hair and get dressed. Just as Alicia dropped her towel on the bed, she heard someone clear their throat. Alicia looked over to see Matt in his bed, enjoying the view of her completely naked body. She gasped as she grabbed her towel, and wrapped it around her body.

"Uh…sorry, I'll just go back to sleep. Pretend I'm not even here." Matt told her, pulling the cover over his head quickly. As soon as Jeff came out of the bathroom, she darted in to dress. Jeff saw her fly by him in a hurry and wondered what was wrong. He looked around to see a lump on matt's bed, and walked over, pulling the covers off of his head.

"When did you get in?"

"Like 4:30…I didn't realize you had company or I would have crashed somewhere else." Matt answered, obviously feeling bad for freaking out Alicia, even though he caught an awesome sight of a very hot girl.

"Sorry man, I guess in the heat of the moment I forgot we were sharing a room." Jeff said apologetically.

"Don't sweat it, we all have needs." Matt said with a grin.

Alicia dressed quickly and walked out of the bathroom, her face cherry red. She was so embarrassed that Matt had seen her naked, but was more embarrassed because twenty minutes ago her and Jeff were in the bathroom together and Jeff wasn't quiet to say the least.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to my room... I'll see you soon Jeff?" She asked, clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Yeah, ill be there." He told her as she said a quick goodbye to the two of them and made her way out of the room and down the hall to her room.

"Where you going?" Matt asked.

"To breakfast with Lee and Kelly… wanna come?"

"Sure sounds good…So anyway what happened last night?" Matt asked, grinning at his brother

"Nothing man… go get ready." Jeff said, blushing a little.

"So nothing is those sounds I heard coming from the bathroom that woke me up huh?" Matt said laughing as he got up and made his way to the bathroom, looking in and stopping.

"Um, is there anything in here I should steer clear of touching?" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, the whole room." Jeff said laughing, and threw a pillow at him just as Matt closed the bathroom door.


	5. The Best Deceptions

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone or anything except Alicia. Everyone else belongs to themselves.

AN: Please R/R so i know how you like it. (=

"I cannot believe you slept with Jeff hardy!" Kelly squealed. Alicia had just shared every detail of her night with Jeff and Kelly was floored that it had actually happened. She hadn't known Alicia long, but she could tell she wasn't the type of person to sleep with any random guy, so it must have meant something to her. The girls were comparing Jeff and Randy's skills in the sack quite loudly when there was a knock at the door. Alicia jumped up to get it, opening it to see Jeff standing there with a smirk on his face and Matt right behind him. The look on Jeff's face told her they had heard them talking, and Alicia couldn't help but blush, avoiding eye contact with him at all costs.

"Hey ladies, whatcha doin?" Jeff asked, already knowing the answer.

"Uh nothing, just waiting for you slowpokes to show up." Kelly answered, knowing he knew exactly what they were talking about.

"Yeah, sure." He said sarcastically. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, Randy's already down there waiting." Kelly answered as they made their way out of the room and to the elevator.

Breakfast was a little awkward for Alicia; not only had Jeff heard her bragging about how great he was in bed, but she was also faced with his brother whom had heard them going at it only an hour before. Noticing the strange apprehension in the air, Randy decided to break the silence.

"So who's got a match tonight?" He asked.

"I'm up against Punk for my title." Matt answered with a smile. "I'm keeping it though."

"And we're tagging together against Maria and Beth" Alicia explained, looking at Kelly, who chimed in. "We're kicking ass tonight."

Jeff nodded at them in a 'go for it' fashion, and explained that he was facing Edge later, but was scheduled to lose. The whole group told him how bad that sucked, and they went on through breakfast talking about the other matches later that night.

As breakfast finished, they paid the bill and all went their separate ways. Matt was going to the gym to work out, and Kelly and Randy said they had 'something to do upstairs' but everyone knew that meant they had a private workout session in bed scheduled. Jeff volunteered to walk Alicia up to her room, and as the elevator made its way up to the fourth floor, he kissed her. She smiled as they broke apart, and then looked down at the floor before speaking.

"Jeff I think we should talk about last night…"

"Okay, what's on your mind?"

"Let's talk in my room." She said as the elevator came to a stop and she led the way down the corridor to her room door. She took the white key card out of her pocket and inserted it into the slot above the door handle. It felt like she was moving in slow motion to Jeff, who had since started to feel uneasy.

_Does she regret last night?_ He asked himself, as she finally pushed the big brown door open, revealing her large hotel room. His palms were sweating profusely, and he wiped his hands on his pants before following her into the room and allowing the door to close noisily behind him.

"So what's up?" he asked as he took a seat on the edge of her bed, trying not to look her in the eye.

Alicia paced the room anxiously, she was afraid to open up to him, but she didn't want to be led on and used either. She didn't know Jeff that well yet and she wasn't sure just what kind of guy he really was. She hadn't had the chance to ask Kelly if Jeff was the kind of guy that got around, and she was afraid she might get hurt if she kept things going before finding out.

"I'm just a little confused as to what it all meant, and I don't want to be rushing into things or forcing you into anything, but I know what I felt last night was something special and I just can't stop thinking about it." She confessed. It was hard to put herself out there, but for some reason she trusted him wholeheartedly already. She didn't think it was possible that he had a bad bone in his body, but if he did she figured it was better to find out sooner than later.

Jeff smiled as he raised his head to make eye contact; he was glad this wasn't going where he thought it was. He knew he wasn't in love with her yet; he would be naïve to believe that he was after knowing her for such a short time, but he definitely felt fireworks between them last night, and would have been very let down if she told him it was all a mistake. He reached down, patting the bed next to him, and she sat down, unsure of where things were going to go.

"I'm gonna be honest with you from the start, and I hope you can respect that." He began, as he looked deeply into her dazzling green eyes, which showed a glimmer of concern.

"I just recently got out of a very long and daunting relationship. It was extremely hostile towards the end because I was gone for weeks at a time and she just didn't trust me on the road with so many beautiful women around. It was a really hard decision to make, getting out of that relationship, because I really did love her. After awhile, the jealousy got too be too much for me and I had no choice but to end it and I just don't think it would be fair to you to tell you that I'm ready for another one. I really do enjoy spending time with you, and last night was absolutely mind-blowing, but I can't make any promises right now. I don't want to lead you into believing that we are going to fall madly in love and be together forever, because in all honesty we don't know each other very well yet and it's very possible that isn't going to be the case. What I can tell you is that I do want to get to know you better, and I would love to spend more time with you alone. Maybe we could try to be friends and let the river run its course." He spoke genuinely, and she could respect that, but she felt herself breaking with every word he uttered. She cleared her throat before looking down and speaking.

"I want to spend more time with you and get to know you also, but I can't let myself repeat last night if I don't know where this is going. I can respect that you don't want a relationship, but you also need to understand that I can't keep sleeping with you if I'm not the only one you'll be sleeping with." She explained in a nearly inaudible tone.

"Lee, I'm sorry but I can't make that promise. I was with my ex for so long, tied down to one woman for years and I never once strayed. I take so much pride in that, because there are so many temptations when we're out here on the road. I would hole myself up in the hotel night after night watching movies by myself while the guys went to the bar to pick up girls. I was alone for so many nights, but I stayed faithful to my woman because I knew she deserved that much. Now, while I'm single, I need time to be myself and enjoy my freedom. I want the chance to explore all of my options"

Alicia looked up at him with resentment in her stone cold eyes. Without warning, her attitude toward him had become so cold that he swore he could see his own breath in the room.

"So you mean to tell me, Jeff Hardy, that I was just another notch on your facetious belt? You only slept with me to emphasize your fucking newfound freedom?"

Jeff looked down, struggling to find the words to explain himself. At this point, her face had turned so many different shades of color that he could swear she matched his rainbow hair. This conversation had taken a turn for the worst, and he was not expecting it at all. The tension in the room was now thick enough to cut with a knife, and he regretted agreeing to have this conversation in the first place. He hadn't meant to hurt her or make her angry, and he really did feel something for her, but he just couldn't be tied down right now. He had been with his ex for so long, that now was his time to party and have a good time with whatever girl gave him the time of day. He reached up, brushed a few locks of brown hair out of her face with his ice cold fingers and sighed.

"Lee…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

She jerked her head out of reach of his hand and stood up, briskly walking to the door.

"Just go Jeff."

He nodded at her and stood up, making his way over to where she stood.

"Please, don't do this. I was just trying to be honest with you. I do want to spend time with you; I want to get to know you." He whispered.

"Please, just go." She said, pointing to the dimly lit hallway. He nodded again, and stepped out of the room, never once looking back.

Alicia slammed the door so hard, that the generic pictures which were nailed to the white walls of her hotel room shook with fear. She collapsed onto her bed, tears welling up in her eyes, and dialed Kelly's number. The phone rang for what seemed like days, finally sending her call to Kelly's voice mailbox. Alicia smashed the end button with her finger and groaned loudly. It was just her luck to have no one around to talk to when she was feeling anger beyond words. She tossed her phone onto the other bed, and buried her face in the pillow, trying to get some shut eye before she would be faced with him again at the arena that night.

"Lee! Get up! We gotta go!" Kelly yelled, causing Alicia to wake with a start.

"What?"

"Lets go, you've got to shower and we have to leave."

Alicia looked at the clock and jumped out of bed. She cursed herself for sleeping so long as she rushed to the bathroom to shower. She showered in record time, then blow dried her hair and straightened it quickly. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, knowing she would change into her ring attire when she got to the venue. She grabbed her phone and her duffle bag and raced out the door with Kelly only a half-step behind.

They arrived at the arena just in time to change and get to the curtain. In the back of her mind, Alicia was glad they were late because it meant that in the rush of getting out there she wouldn't have a chance of running into Jeff, let alone thinking about him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, making her way to the ring from Seven Valleys, Pennsylvania, Alicia!" Lillian called out as Britney Spears "Kill the Lights" hit and Alicia made her way to the ring. It was only her second broadcasted match, but the fans cheered her on as she danced her way down to the ring, slapping hands with random fans and blowing kisses to the audience. She looked amazing that night, with metallic pink shorts that barely covered her ass, and a matching halter top. She wore a pink cowboy hat on her head, which she took off and put on the head of a young boy who held a sign with her name on it. As she got into the ring, she climbed a turnbuckle, smiling at the fans and continuing to blow kisses. When she finished, she walked to the center of the ring awaiting her partner of the night.

"And her tag team partner, making her way to the ring from Jacksonville, Florida, Kelly Kelly!" Kelly made her way down to the ring, also slapping the hands of fans. She entered the ring and hugged her partner for that night, noticing the hurt in Alicia's eyes and making a mental note to ask her about it later. They went through the match as planned, with Kelly pinning Maria for the win. Kelly's music hit as the two made their way up the ramp, arms wrapped around each other.

When they got backstage, Alicia saw Jeff standing by the curtain. He looked at her, hoping to talk to her, but Kelly grabbed her and pulled her to the side.

"What's going on? You looked upset out there." Kelly said.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Listen I'm gonna head back to the hotel… can you catch a ride back with Randy?"

"Yeah sure… you sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Ill see you later." And with that she took off down the hallway toward the locker room to grab her stuff.

Alicia didn't even bother to change, grabbing her duffle bag and throwing it over her shoulder. She made her way back down the corridor toward the exit when a familiar voice called her name.

"Alicia, wait up.'

She turned around and smiled. "Hey John. What's up?"

"Nothing really, great match. You're winning them over."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Hey listen, what are you up to tonight?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm headed back to the hotel now to shower then probably just watch some movies or something."

"You wanna hang out? I wouldn't mind watching a couple of movies."

"Yeah sure. That sounds like fun. Why don't you call me when you get out of here?" She said with a smile, dictating her phone number to him as he added it to his cell phone.

"Cool. I'll see you later then."

"Yep, see ya." She said as she made her way to the rental car and back to her hotel room.

Alicia had just gotten out of the shower and blow dried her hair when her phone rang.

"Hey stranger, thought you were gonna back out on me." She said into the phone.

"Sorry, I fought traffic on the way back here, but I finally made it. So how about that movie?"

"Sounds good. You want to come here?"

"Nah, why don't you meet me in my room? Who knows how long we'll be up watching movies and I don't want to wake up your roommate."

"Sounds good...what room are you in?" She asked, as she gathered her room key and her purse.

"401"

"Okay I'm on my way." And with that she hung up the phone, and made her way out of the room and towards Cena's.

Alicia arrived in Cena's room to find Shannon, and Mark there. She was surprised, but shrugged it off figuring the more company she had, the less she would think about Jeff. She said hello to the three guys before making her way to one of the beds. She sat down on the bed next to Mark, who was looking at the room service menu, and smiled as she grabbed it out of his hand. He looked down at her and grunted before grabbing it back from her.

"Now listen here little girl, I'm the big man around here and you can't just go grabbing…" She pouted her lips at him and he sighed. "Ah, what the hell, here order whatever you'd like. It's on John." Mark told her as they both laughed and Cena shot him a look.

_What a big teddy bear_ she thought to herself. She looked through the menu and sighed, she wasn't hungry but after her day she could really use something sweet. She decided on chocolate chip pancakes and a chocolate volcano cake with vanilla ice cream for dessert.

"You sure you don't want something healthier darlin'?" Mark asked, when she told him what she would be having. She shook her head no and pouted her lips again.

"Well okay, cake and pancakes it is." He said, as he got everyone else's orders and made the call down to room service.

The four each had a beer, and talked about the nights events, while they waited for room service. There was a knock at the door and John jumped up, hoping it was room service. To Alicia's dismay, it was none other than Matt and Jeff, hoping to join the group's movie watching night. Alicia let out a small grunt, audible only to Mark, who looked down at her with a questioning look. She shrugged at him and looked away, hoping the food would come soon and she could hightail it out of there.

"Hey guys" Matt said, making his way around the room, shaking hands with the guys and giving Alicia a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey" She said, forcing a smile. It's not that she had a problem with Matt, but she was sure Jeff had told him about the argument they had earlier and she really didn't want to deal with it. She turned back towards Mark, trying to strike up a conversation.

"So…where are we off to tomorrow?" She asked, ignoring the hello from Jeff as he made his way around the room.

"MSG darlin' why? You in a hurry to get out of here?"

"Something like that…" She answered as another knock came from the other side of the door. This time it was room service and she was relieved to see that her food was just right. If she was going to deal with Jeff being around, she was going to need all the chocolate she could get. John dug into his steak and potatoes like he had never eaten before, and Alicia couldn't help but giggle. Mark looked up from his grilled chicken salad to see what she was laughing at and saw that john had mashed potatoes on his nose. They looked at each other and laughed, before Mark motioned to John to wipe off his nose. Shannon noticed what everyone was laughing at late, letting out a loud laugh once everyone had already finished.

John grinned and looked at him. "A little slow on the uptake are we?"

"Shannon you're such a reject" Matt joked then laughed.

Shannon smiled sheepishly and went back to his pasta, ignoring his friends poking fun at his blondness.

As everyone finished with their food, John left the trays by the door outside in the hallway and looked around.

"So what's everyone wanna watch?" He asked, glancing around the room waiting for an answer.

"I have every season of the Hardy Show." Matt said with a grin, as John and Mark groaned.

"We've seen every season about fifteen times Hardy." John said, "Besides, if you wanna watch a really good movie we should throw in The Marine."

The room groaned again as Shannon chimed in. "Well I've got The Notebook in my room. I could grab it if you want."

Jeff threw a pillow at him, and the guys laughed. Alicia stood up and stretched.

"I think I'm just gonna call it a night. Thanks for the invite John." She said as she hugged him. She waved to the guys, who all waved back and made her way towards the door when Mark stood up.

"Let me walk you back to your room little girl. It's never safe to wander by yourself."

Jeff rolled his eyes as Mark made his way to the door following Alicia out. He felt jealousy race through his veins as Mark followed Alicia to her room. _He'd better not try anything, that's my girl he's after._ He thought to himself before realizing that she was not his girl, and he would probably never have a chance to make her his girl again.

As Alicia and Mark walked through the corridor he looked down at her. She sure was a cute little thing, pretty green eyes and a beautiful face to match. She had a cute little body that he was sure would fit him like a glove, but he knew better than to try. It was obvious to him that she was hurting for some reason, and she just needed a shoulder to lean on for now.

"What's on your mind darlin'?" He questioned.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Fine? I ain't seen a girl eat so much damn chocolate in my life. Something must be bothering you."

Alicia sighed as she looked up at the giant man standing in front of her. He was such a teddy bear, and she felt safe with him. She decided to let him in and see what he thought she should do.

"You got a couple of hours to listen?" she asked, as they finally made it to her room.

"You got a couple of hour's worth of beer for me?" he replied as she nodded her head, leading him into the room. She grabbed two beers and handed him one as she sat down next to him on the bed. She explained the entire story; how Jeff and her met at Matt's party, what had happened that night, how Jeff and her had slept together, how he told her they couldn't be exclusive, and how she wasn't even asking him to be in a relationship, just to not sleep with other girls while they were messing around. She felt the sting of the harsh words they had exchanged and her eyes filled with tears again. Mark pulled her into a hug, running his fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm her down. _We're going to need more alcohol to get through this_ he thought to himself, as he stood and grabbed two more beers from the fridge.

"Now you listen, any man who can't commit to a precious thing like you isn't really a man at all. You're sweet, friendly, and extremely attractive. Any man would be crazy not to take a chance with a doll like you. Now I know Jeff, and believe me he was head over heels for his ex, but it was the constant nagging and jealousy that pushed him away. I'm not making excuses for the way he treated you, I'm just saying you don't want to nag at him, just let it run its course; if it's meant to happen it'll happen. Until then have yourself another drink and try and forget about him." He said, handing her another beer and reaching around to rub her back.

Alicia smiled up at him as she took the beer from his hand and opened it. It wasn't like her to go running to any man for comfort, but she trusted Mark for some reason. He seemed to understand where she was coming from, but he knew where Jeff was coming from as well.

Alicia quickly finished her beer and placed it on the end table next to the bed. She looked up into Mark's dark eyes and smiled a weak smile.

"Would you mind staying with me?" She asked, tears still in her eyes. "I really don't want to be alone."

Mark smiled and nodded as he took off his shirt and leaned back onto the pillow. Alicia silently thanked him for being so nice to her, and nestled her head into his chest, breathing in his masculine scent.

"Goodnight little girl." Mark whispered as he stroked her head, but she was already fast asleep.


	6. You Won't Find This

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except Alicia. Everyone belongs to themselves.

AN: pleaseeeee R/R. thanks (=

Jeff paced the dark corridor furiously. He knew Mark hadn't left Alicia's room yet because he had been hiding by the ice machine across the hall for the past three hours. What could they possibly be doing in there? Was she that angry with him that she would sleep with Mark?

_What am I doing? Obviously I don't want anyone else, if I did why would I still be standing here waiting for him to leave?_ Jeff thought to himself. He cursed himself for being so rash with her; she was a strong willed woman and he should have known she wasn't going to stand for him sleeping around while they were sleeping together, even if they agreed not to be exclusive. But why had she been so stubborn as well? Why couldn't she just tell him that he could do whatever he wanted, she should have known he wouldn't have done it anyway, he just needed to feel like he had the freedom to.

It was four in the morning when Jeff finally realized Mark wasn't leaving anytime soon. He stalked down the long hallway leading back to his room, furious with himself and her for the whole situation. He burst into his room rather loudly, startling Matt, who jumped to his feet.

"What the hell man?" Matt yelled; his heart beating violently inside of his chest.

"Can you believe Mark is still in her room?" Jeff paced the room like a tiger in a cage. "What the fuck are they doing in there?" He growled.

Jeff couldn't take it anymore, it was driving him crazy. Why did this woman have such a power over him without even trying?

"Jeff, you've gotta talk to her. Obviously you don't want her seeing other people, so you've gotta take it back. Tell her you're sorry and you didn't mean it, you're ready for a relationship and you want to take things to that next level."

"No way man, she crossed the line now. I mean…Mark? What does she see in him that I don't have?"

"I don't know Jeff, but if you're not gonna listen to me then I cant help you. Now I'm going back to sleep. Goodnight." Matt said as he pulled the covers back over his head.

Jeff sighed heavily as he whipped back the covers on his bed and jumped in. Thoughts of the day played constantly in his head, over and over like a broken record. He closed his eyes and lay there silently; he found if he thought really hard about her, he could almost hear her breathing lightly next to him.

Alicia woke up at nine in the morning to the sounds of grumbling in a very hungry Mark's stomach. She yawned and stretched as she looked up at him. She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much for last night. I really needed a friend."

"Anytime, doll." He said with a smile. "But if you want to thank me properly…" He said with a grin as she backhanded him in the chest.

"Hey! I was gonna say you can order me some breakfast!" Mark whined as he rubbed his chest where a red mark now graced him.

"Oh, in that case, whatcha havin?" she asked with a grin.

"How about three eggs over easy with bacon, taylor ham, and rye toast? Oh, and home fries!"

"Sounds good, ill order it now." She said as she picked up the phone and called down to room service, ordering the same thing as mark.

"Hungry are we?" He asked.

"Famished."

"Good to see you don't lose your appetite when you're upset."

"Never, I love food." She said with a smile, "Can't you tell?" she asked, lifting her shirt a little and patting her flat tummy.

Mark laughed as he reached down and tickled her. "Oh yeah, I can see exactly where all that food is going to."

She squealed as he tickled her until she begged him to stop, which he only did after he demanded that she tell him that he was the sweetest, most handsome guy in all the business, which she did.

Alicia panted, out of breath from the tickling, as she stood up from the bed.

"Well, most handsome, sweetest guy in the business, the stinkiest, most dirtiest girl in the business is going to take a shower. I'll be right out, make yourself comfortable."

He laughed and nodded at her as she made her way to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Mark picked up the remote and flipped through the channels as he waited for the food to come. He settled on some western movie, and watched it for a few minutes until he heard her phone ringing. He picked it up to see that it was Jeff, and put it back on the table. It wasn't his place to answer her phone, besides it might cause more problems if Jeff heard him on the other line. He figured it was best to let her find the missed call and make her own decision if she wanted to call him back.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Mark got up, happy to see it was room service, and took the tray in the room. He set it next to the bed, and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Let's go darlin, the food's getting cold!"

"Coming!" she yelled back as she turned off the shower and hopped out, wrapping a towel around her slender body. She realized she hadn't brought clothes in with her so, with the towel wrapped around her body, she went into the other room to grab some shorts and a cami to wear.

_My God, woman... What are you trying to do to me?_ Mark thought to himself as he watched her walk out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel. Her body shimmered from the drops of water that were still rolling over her tanned skin, and he couldn't help but chuckle as he pictured the towel falling to the floor revealing her sexy body to him. He could feel the crotch of his pants getting tighter by the second, and he prayed she wouldn't notice. He pulled the blanket up to his waist and sat back, watching her gather her clothes and walk back to the bathroom. He swallowed hard as he tried to get his mind off of the nearly naked woman that had been in front of him only seconds before. Had she been any other woman, he would have grabbed her, tossed her on the bed, and had his way with her; but Alicia was different. He couldn't take advantage of her in such a weak state, and he chewed himself out for even thinking about doing it.

Alicia came bouncing out of the bathroom with her hair still wet, in a pair of white shorts and a light blue cami, and Mark couldn't help but notice how well her outfit showed off all of her curves. He shook his head, trying to refocus his attention.

"So how about some breakfast?" He said, pointing to the tray of food.

"Yeah, let's eat." She answered as they both dug in.

Jeff sat in his room, dumfounded. He didn't know what he could do to make things right. She didn't answer his call, and he was getting more than frustrated every minute. He picked up the phone and dialed her number again, hoping she would answer.

_Hello?_

_Hey…_

_Hey._

_Can we maybe get together today and talk?_

_Jeff…I don't know if that's such a good idea._

_Please, I really need to explain myself. Just give me a chance to do that. I really need to talk to you, Lee._

_Fine. Come by at about 1._

_Okay…so what are you doing now?_

_Eating breakfast._

_Oh… with who?_

_Jeff, I don't have time for this. I'll see you later._

And with that, Alicia hung up the phone. Jeff knew just how to get under her skin. Who did he think he was, asking who she was eating with? It was none of his damn business, just like it was none of her business who he slept with.

"You okay darlin?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Alicia lied, pushing her plate back onto the tray.

"Aw, come here love." Mark said, pulling her into his arms. She fit so well in his arms that he didn't want to ever let her go. As she pulled out of the hug, he reluctantly let go and stood up.

"Well little girl, I think I should be on my way."

"Aw, do ya have to?" she whined, giving him the puppy dog face.

"Yes I do, I've got tons of packing to do before we leave for the city."

"Oh, okay… well, can we hang out later?" She asked, perking up a little at the thought.

"Sure thing honey, be civil with Jeff and call me if you need anything. Hear him out; he's not a bad guy." He said hugging her once more.

"I will. See you soon."

Alicia spent the rest of the morning packing and thinking of what to say to Jeff. Maybe he was right, he did need some time to play the field before jumping back into something serious, but she wasn't going to be one of the bases he was running in the process. She shifted her mind to when Kelly had been by to get her stuff, and sighed. It seemed things were getting serious with her and Randy because they had made the decision to room together from now on, leaving Alicia by herself until she found a new roommate. She didn't mind too much, she would still hang out with Kelly when they had free time, and at least someone she knew was feeling the love.

She finished packing at around twelve-thirty, made herself a cup of coffee, and settled into her bed to watch rerun's of The Hills on MTV, when she heard a knock at the door. She made her way toward the big brown door, lining her eye up with the peep whole to see who it was. There he was, looking as adorable as ever with his blue, blonde and green pulled back into a low pony tail, and his green eyes lighting up the dim hallway. She smiled to herself as her hand gripped the doorknob, opening it slowly.

"Hey." He said, as he handed her a single red rose. "I'm so sorry."

Alicia took the rose and smelled it, then placed it down on the bed beside her. She sighed loudly, as she looked up into his sad eyes, which sparkled with just a hint of tears.

"Jeff… what are you doing here?" She asked, moving her eyes down to the chocolate colored carpet that covered the floor beneath them.

"What do you mean? I'm apologizing."

"No, I mean… why are you apologizing? The things you said yesterday; it was obvious you meant every word of them and I respect that, so you don't need to apologize. Trust me, I went through my phase where I thought it was more fun to party and hook up with random guys than to be in a relationship too, but I guess I just grew out of it. I'm ready for a real relationship Jeff; I'm ready to find the person that I am going to spend the rest of my life with, and when I do I want to give them my all, and I expect the same thing in return. I know I wont get that from you because you don't want a girlfriend right now and I completely respect that, but I can't throw myself into a purely physical relationship with you either. It's inevitable that I'd be the one who'd end up hurt; I'd want you with me all the time, and when you're not I'd wonder who you were with and what you were doing with that person. I'd be the one who gives one hundred percent of myself and only gets twenty percent of you back. It's not fair to put myself in that predicament Jeff; you've got to understand where I'm coming from."

He looked down as she spoke; every word she said pierced him like a dagger.

"Lee, I didn't mean those things. I want to try to be in a relationship again, and I want it to be with you." He whispered, taking her cold hand into his and rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

"Please don't lie to yourself or me, Jeff. You told me yesterday to respect your honesty, which I'm doing. I'm so thankful that you told me before I jumped head first into something you weren't ready for, because I don't think I could take the pain of one more heartbreak. I want you to go explore your freedom; go wild and do all the things you've always fantasized about that you know would never happen in a relationship, and when you've got it all out of your system I'll be here waiting." She smiled at him, knowing she was really giving him what he needed. She understood the strain of being in a long term relationship; she had been with one man for nearly six years, and when they finally broke up, she too wanted to go wild and see what else was out there. Jeff reached up and pulled her in for a kiss, burning the feel of her lips into his memory before pulling away.

"Can we still hang out?"

"Everyday; but I can't guarantee I won't scratch a bitch's eyes out if I don't think she's good enough for you." She said, stifling a laugh.

He smiled weakly at her, and then stood up. He didn't want this to be the route they were going to take, but she had been so insistent on him exploring his options that he felt he had no other choice. He was happy they would at least hang out and get to know each other better before jumping into a relationship. It would give them time to develop a mutual love for each other's personalities, rather than just the physical attraction they both felt for each other.

"Well then, I guess I better go…" He said, nodding his head toward the door. Alicia stood next to him and pulled him into a long hug, knowing she would miss the feel of his arms around her for awhile.

"Wait for me Lee… "He whispered, as he pulled away from her.

"I'll wait as long as you need." She answered as he kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door.


	7. Crash Into Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except Alicia.

AN: this chapter contains strong sexual content. Please R/R…I'd love to hear your thoughts and I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. (=

It had been three long months since Alicia and Jeff had their talk, and they had grown into good friends. She still had the strong desire to pounce on him every time she saw him, but she was learning to deal with the fact that all they could be was friends for now. Alicia always got jealous when she saw him with another girl, although he tried to keep his flings out of her sight whenever possible, and she was grateful for that.

While Jeff was figuring out his life, Alicia and Mark spent more time together everyday. They had grown into the best of friends, inseparable most of the time, and talked daily when they had to be apart. Her friendship with Mark was different than any other relationship she had ever had with a guy; they would share a bed some nights, but they never crossed that boundary between friendship and lovers although Alicia longed for them to on some nights. Her career was going well, and oddly enough her character was involved in an on-screen relationship with Matt Hardy, which she wasn't complaining about to say the least.

It was a cool November night in Connecticut, and the superstars were just settling into the hotel they would be in for the weekend. Alicia had a room to herself, with one large king sized bed and an inviting Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom. She considered taking a relaxing bath, but her thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone rang.

_Hello?_

_Hey beautiful._ The voice from the other end of the line answered.

_Hey yourself; what's up?_

_Not a darn thing. I just got settled in and was wondering if you wanted to hang out?_

_Hmm… yeah I suppose we could do that._ She answered, smiling as she spoke.

_Great, cause I'm standing outside your door._

Alicia laughed as she hung up the phone and made her way to the door, opening it to reveal a smiling Mark looking down at her. She jumped in his arms, hugging him for a few minutes before pulling away.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"It's only been a day. But I missed you too." Mark said with a smirk, as he made his way into her room and planted himself on her bed. "So everyone's going out tonight, you wanna go?"

Alicia shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, I'll go if you want to."

"Good, then it's a date. Now, while we're waiting for the time to pass, what are you going to feed me?"

She tossed the room service menu to him, and he flipped through the pages before finally deciding on a grilled chicken wrap and fries for himself and nachos for her. They decided to have a couple of beers with dinner and by the time they were ready to leave, they were both feeling a little tipsy.

Alicia and Mark arrived at the bar, only to find a long line of people waiting to get in. They were sure they were going to be waiting forever to get inside, until one of the bouncers recognized them both, offering them immediate entry in exchange for an autograph from them both and a picture with Alicia. They were happy to oblige, spending a good fifteen minutes talking to the bouncer before being granted access to the relatively small bar. Once inside, they found their way to the 'U' shaped bar that had tons of high bar stools around it, and looked around for a couple of stools to open up. Alicia glanced around the dimly lit room, which reeked of cigarette smoke and beer, looking for people they knew. Her eyes widened as they landed on a beer pong table set up on one side of the bar, and she smiled as she read a sign that said there was a tournament that night.

"Have you ever played?" Alicia asked, motioning to the sign that was hanging on the bar.

"Yeah…a couple of times. What about you?"

"Are you kidding? We used to hold tournaments every weekend at my friend's house."

"You should sign up." He said, smiling down at her.

"I don't know; I need a partner…unless?"

"I don't know darlin. I'm not that good at it if I recall correctly."

"That's okay, it'll be fun. Pleaseeee?"

Mark grinned as he looked down into her eyes. It was so hard for him to say no to her, she had this way of getting whatever she wanted out of him.

"Oh, alright. Sign us up." He answered, and she immediately set out to find the bartender to sign them up.

As Alicia went to sign up for the beer pong tournament, Jeff made his way over to Mark.

"Hey man, how's it going?" He asked, shaking his hand.

"Good, good. How about you?"

"Good. Is Lee here?" He asked, just as she came up behind him and covered his eyes with her icy cold hands.

"Ah, that's gotta be you!" He said, turning around and pulling her into a big hug. Alicia smiled as she hugged him back; she was happy they were able to become such good friends, but she often found herself longing for another night like the one they spent together a few months back.

"Let me buy you a drink Lee, what are ya having?" Jeff asked

"Oh no, you are not allowed to buy me drinks because we know what happens when you buy me drinks, Jeff Hardy." She said with a smile.

"Oh yeah? And what is that exactly?"

"I end up extremely intoxicated and sharing a bed with you."

Mark scoffed at their conversation as he turned to the bartender and ordered a drink for himself and for Alicia. He hated hearing about Alicia and Jeff's night together; truthfully he wanted to smack Jeff in the back of the head and ask him what the hell was the matter with him. Alicia was a beautiful girl with the body of a Goddess and a personality as sweet as cherry pie, and Mark just couldn't understand why the boy would throw that away for a couple of late night rendezvous.

"Well, I'm sure I'll see you guys around, right now I need to go find me a partner for that beer pong tournament" Jeff said, eyeing the room for an eligible partner.

"Really? I just signed us up for it; maybe we'll see you on the table." Alicia said with a smile as he turned to find his partner.

Alicia and Mark met their first match of the night early, and finished them off quickly, thanks mainly to Alicia's great aim. Jeff and his partner, a petite blonde girl named Marie, were also doing well; eventually making it to the finals against Mark and Alicia. It was a friendly game, and Alicia was a cordial as possible to Marie, but she couldn't help but roll her eyes at her when she wasn't looking. Alicia couldn't understand what Jeff saw in her; sure she was nice, but she had the traits of a typical blonde. She flirted incessantly, waving her small but perfectly round chest in his face, as if it were a bone and Jeff a dog. As for beer pong, Jeff and Marie were good, but Alicia was better; carrying both her and Mark through the game. It came down to one cup left on each side, and they had to double sink to win. Alicia shot first, sinking the ball no problem. Next was Mark's turn, Alicia tried coaching him, telling him exactly where to aim and where to release the ping pong ball. He listened, aimed, and shot; the ball circled the inside of the cup before dropping in. In the heat of the moment Alicia jumped up and kissed him, partially because she was drunk and partially because she was excited that they had just one. As she pulled back, Mark gave her a look of surprise, which was soon replaced with an ear to ear grin spread across his face. Alicia blushed and looked away; catching a glimpse of Jeff who was so surprised, he needed to pick his bottom Jaw up off the floor.

"Well, let me buy us all a round of shots." Jeff said breaking the ice and wanting to take Alicia's mind off of the kiss she just had with Mark.

"Losers buy shots; that's the way it's supposed to be. You're a good man." Mark said, quite obviously drunk, before walking towards the bar with Jeff.

"You know he's in love with you, right?" Marie asked, looking at Alicia who was still looking around dumfounded.

"Who's in love?" Alicia asked, as she turned to face Marie.

"Jeff. He didn't take his eyes off of you all night, when you kissed that guy you're with he just about fell over."

"Sorry, but I don't think you know what you're talking about; Jeff's not the falling in love type. He breaks out in hives at the pure thought of the word commitment. I see him with a different girl every day, and no offence to you, but he's only out there for one thing and it's not love." Alicia stated point blankly; Jeff told her himself he wasn't ready for a relationship, and she knew he meant it. Marie shrugged as she walked away toward the bar, mumbling something under her breath about Alicia being too blind to see it. Following Marie, Alicia walked back over to the boys whom were waiting with shots in hand.

"To you guys and your awesome pong skills." Jeff said, raising his glass up to meet the other three shot glasses before sucking it down and slamming his glass down on the bar. Jeff's eyes locked onto Alicia, who was drunk and swaying to the music that was playing loudly throughout the room. She looked amazing, and he wanted her badly; even moreso after watching her kiss Mark. His mind was cluttered with thoughts; had she already moved on? She said she would wait, so what the hell was she doing kissing Mark, and why was Mark chasing after his woman? He shook his head, erasing all thoughts of her from his mind, and looking down at Marie who suddenly looked even better to him. He felt the need to numb the feeling of seeing her with another man, and the alcohol was no longer doing the job, but he knew what would. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her on the cheek before whispering in her ear, "you wanna get out of here baby?"

She looked from Jeff to Alicia then back to Jeff before nodding at him. She didn't want to ruin things between Jeff and Alicia, she wasn't a home wrecker, but Alicia had been so insistent that they were nothing more than friends that there was no reason for Marie to even give it a second thought.

"We're gonna get out of here; head back to the hotel." Jeff told them.

"That sounds good, I'm getting tired too; wanna head back Mark?" Alicia asked, turning to Mark.

"Sure, let head out." Mark said standing up and following them out of the bar. They all piled into the same taxi, Marie sitting up front with the driver and Alicia in the back between Jeff and Mark. The ride home was relatively quiet, with a few attempts at small talk made here and there. At one point, Alicia put her mouth to Mark's ear, whispering "You gonna stay with me tonight?"

He smiled as he looked at her, "Only if you want me to."

Alicia nodded at him and smiled innocently as she put her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Jeff couldn't help but overhear what she asked him; her attempt at a whisper wasn't a very good one, probably because she was drunk. His heart hurt at the thought of Mark experiencing her in the way Jeff had only a few months ago, and he turned his head to face the window as thoughts of Mark and Alicia invaded his mind. His stomach turned in disgust, but he knew he shouldn't care; he wasn't allowed to care. He gave her up; he was selfish and he didn't think she was enough to satisfy his craving for sex, which was funny because lately she was the only thing he craved. The car pulled into the hotel parking lot and the group headed through the lobby and to the elevator, all going to floor 18. It felt like the elevator took forever to climb the building, and the large elevator felt tiny and cramped to Jeff who had been fighting the urge to grab Alicia and have his way with her right in the elevator. His lust for her grew every second, and he knew he would soon be lying in bed with another woman, fantasizing about her being there instead.

The elevator finally dinged, announcing that they had reached their desired floor. The group made their way out and said goodbye before going their separate ways; Jeff and Marie to his room and Mark and Alicia to hers.

Once inside, Alicia turned to Mark and smiled, before pulling him in for a long hug.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." She said, looking up into his eyes.

"Me too, darlin; you know I love hanging out with you."

"I know, and I feel bad for you, that's why I always let ya tag along." She said laughing before Mark picked her up and threw her on the bed, tickling her excessively. Alicia screamed out in laughter, begging him to stop, which he eventually did. They lay in bed talking for a few minutes before Alicia decided to take a risk; catching his mouth in hers and kissing him deeply. Mark kissed her back softly, sliding his tongue between her lips; their tongues dancing the waltz in their mouths. The kiss was exceptional, it made Alicia feel dizzy with desire, and soon she found herself reaching for Marks belt buckle. He pulled away and looked into her eyes as she grinned at him.

"I don't think should do this darlin."

Alicia's expression went from excited to hurt in an instant with the realization that Mark did not want her. He pulled her close to him and whispered gently in her ear.

"I want to do this so badly, but I don't think it's something we should do in this state. It's something I want you to remember; I want to know you're going to feel each and every sensation I can provide for you. It's not something I want to happen for the first time when we're drunk." He said as he looked down to the bulge in his jeans that was pushing so hard against the thick fabric he thought it might rip through. He knew he was doing the right thing, but there was a war going on in his body between his big head and his little head; and he was afraid the little one might eventually prevail.

Alicia was insulted that he hadn't wanted to sleep with her, but Mark knew it was only the alcohol talking. Once sober, she would be happy to know he hadn't taken advantage of her drunken state. She huffed and puffed and didn't speak to him for the next few minutes, while Mark lay there trying not to laugh at her tantrum, then finally leaned her head on his chest and drifted to sleep in seconds, still clothed in what she wore out that night. Mark smiled, relieved she had fallen asleep, then shut his eyes to do the same.

It was four in the morning when Alicia woke up to get a drink. She got out of bed and poured herself a glass of juice before making her way back into bed. She looked down at Mark, who was sleeping like a rock, and smiled. She remembered everything about last night; both of the kisses they shared, how he didn't want to take advantage of her, how she pretended to be upset but was really relieved that he cared enough about her to want to be sober if and when they slept together. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, causing him to wake up.

"Hi." She said with a smile, as she cuddled up closer to him.

"Hi, you okay?" He asked, looking at the clock on the nightstand beside them.

"Yeah…I just, I'm sober." She said innocently as she batted her long eye lashes at him.

"Is that so?" Mark asked as wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her up to his face, enveloping her lips in warm kisses. He moaned softly as she granted his tongue access to her mouth and his hands found their way to the bottom of her shirt and began to pull it upward. They broke the kiss for half a second as he pulled the shirt up and over her head, revealing the black lacy bra she had on underneath. His lips slowly traveled from her mouth to her cheek and down to her neck where he proceeded to kiss and suck on her sensitive skin. She moaned lightly and her hands found their way to the waistband of his pants, where she started to undo his button and release the enormous bulge that was filling his jeans to capacity.

"No, I want you to relax; let me take care of the rest. I want to make you feel good, little one." He told her as he pushed her hands away from his pants and went back to kissing her neck. He left a trail of kisses down her neck, to her shoulder, and down her arm stopping only when he got to her hand to suck gently on one of her fingers before moving over to the other shoulder and doing the same. He was focused on kissing every inch of her beautiful body, and her moans let him know he was doing everything just right. He reached underneath her body and unsnapped her bra with one strong hand, and removed it with the other, tossing it to the side. He made his way to her sumptuous breasts, kissing completely around one first then sucking her erect nipple into his mouth and rolling it gently between his teeth. He flicked her nipple violently with his tongue, causing her to moan a little louder before switching to her other breast and doing the same exact thing again. He replaced his mouth with his hands, holding each breast in a hand as he kissed his way down her stomach, paying extra attention to her most ticklish spot to the right of her belly button. She squirmed underneath him as he licked and sucked at that spot before moving down and using his teeth to unbutton her jeans and pull down the zipper.

Alicia couldn't take it any longer, the thought of his mouth being so close to her pleasure zone was enough to make her scream, and she knew if she didn't get him inside of her soon she would explode. She reached down to try and pull her jeans down faster, but he threw her hands away and told her if she did it again she would be punished. Alicia half considered doing it again just to see what he would do, but decided it was going to be worth the wait, and gave up. Mark finally cleared her of her jeans, and kissed her legs from the bottom to the top, lingering on the insides of her thighs before making it all the way up to her waiting mound. He ran a finger over her slit through her lacy black thong and she nearly came from desire alone. He laughed at her reaction and bent down, kissing her slit through her panties, as she bucked her hips from underneath him begging for some satisfaction. He smiled as he wrapped the thin straps of her thong around his fingers and slowly pulled the thong down her hips and off of her body. He made his way back to her wet bud, taking in the sweet scent of her before leaning down to it and kissing it. He slid his hot tongue from between his lips and onto her now wet pussy. He teased her a bit, concentrating on the inside of her pussy lips, and making circles around her clit with his tongue, yet completely avoiding touching it. Alicia groaned as she moved her body, trying to make his tongue catch her pleasure bud. After a few moments of teasing, Mark sucked her clit into his mouth and flicked it ferociously with his tongue, all the while humming quietly. Alicia screamed out, grabbing the bed sheets into her hands, and bucking her hips against his face. She gasped in pleasure, as he slowly slid one long finger into her hot hole, feeling her insides tense up around it each time her brought it out and then pushed it back in. As Mark sucked harder on her tiny clit, she felt her body tensing up, and unable to control herself she came; releasing her sweet juices into Mark's mouth, and him eagerly lapping them up.

Mark smiled as he kissed his way back up her stomach to her breasts and back to her mouth.

"Didn't I tell you I was gonna make you feel good?" He asked as he kissed her mouth, the taste of her pussy lingering in between their hot lips.

'Mmm hmm" was all she could get out as he kissed her fervently, enjoying every moment of it. His erection was still pressing against his now extremely tight jeans, and he was ready to unleash his giant beast from its cage. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off, with his boxers in tow, and climbed back on top of her. He kissed her passionately again, exploring every corner of her mouth with his tongue, then moving slowly to her ear and nibbling lightly on her earlobe. He pushed her legs further apart so that he could nestle himself in between them, then took his hard member in his hand and pressed it against her sensitive clit, rubbing the head of his cock up and down against it. Alicia panted loudly as he continued to rub himself against her; her body shaking uncontrollably underneath him.

"Its okay little one, come for me." He whispered, and she finally allowed herself to release again, the juices running all over his hard member and dripping down, leaving a wet circle on the bed.

At this point, Mark had enough and was ready to feel the warmth of her tight pussy. As he slowly pushed himself into her tight hole, she cried out in surprise, not expecting him to be so large. He slowly pushed the head of his cock in and out, getting it nice and lubricated with her juices before going any further. He made sure to take his time, adding himself into her inch by inch, not wanting to hurt her. When he finally got himself all the way inside her hot, tight pussy; he couldn't control it any longer. He pounded himself into her, quickening the pace with each thrust.

"God you feel so good Lee." He whispered, before taking her mouth into his again, moaning loudly into her mouth as he plunged himself deeper inside her wet hole. Alicia's screams rang out loudly; this was an intense pleasure she had never felt before in her life. Mark was an amazing lover; he was so attentive, making sure she was feeling good the whole time, and putting her needs completely before his own. He reached his hand down between them, rubbing his fingers over her clit in circles as he pounded into her harder and harder each time. Alicica's body shook uncontrollably underneath him, feeling as if she were going to pass out from the pleasure of his fingers playing her body like a violin. Mark moaned loudly as he felt himself nearing his breaking point and slowed down. He did this several times, making sure she had three more orgasms, before finally emptying his hot seeds deep into her belly. He let his body fall on top of hers, kissing her again on the mouth and then on the forehead.

"How'd that feel angel?"

"Incredible" was all she could get out. Her body still limp from numerous orgasms, and her lungs gasping for air from their long sack session. He smiled as he rolled off of her and positioned himself behind her, pulling her close to him to spoon as they both drifted off into a long, deep sleep together.


	8. You Belong With Me

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anyone or anything except Alicia.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I've been going through a lot the last couple of weeks because my grandma passed away (RIP Grandma ILY.) but I'm back and just wanted to get a short update for now, hopefully I'll have more up very soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and for those who haven't please R/R I'd appreciate it. (=

Alicia groaned as she opened her eyes to the sound of her phone ringing off the hook the next morning. She reached across Mark's sleeping body to the phone on the end table and looked at the name on the caller ID. She smiled to herself when she saw it was Jeff and made her way to the bathroom to answer it so that she wouldn't wake Mark.

_Hello?_

_Hey, were you sleeping?_

_Yeah, but it's cool…what's up?_

_Nothing, I was wondering if you wanted to go for breakfast with me._

_Yeah, I guess I could do that. Do you mind if Mark comes?_

_I was actually hoping it could be just us, I mean if you don't mind._ His voice trembled as he spoke.

_Um, sure…let me just leave him a note and ill meet you at your room._

_Okay, thanks Lee._

_No problem, ill see you in a few._

_Okay, bye._

Alicia hung up the phone, not sure what to think. The night she had spent with Mark was beyond amazing, she had never been with a guy who was so intent on making sure she felt so good, but she wasn't sure it meant more to her than just sex. He was her best friend, and he meant so much to her, but she didn't think her emotions went deeper than friendship. Jeff, however, was someone she could see herself growing old with. He gave her butterflies in her stomach every time he spoke, and her body tingled with desire to be near him whenever he glanced her way.

Alicia shook her head, ridding herself of her thoughts for now, as she proceeded to get changed into a pair of dark gray yoga pants and a navy cami. She scribbled a note on a piece of hotel paper, and left it on the bedside table.

_Mark, _

_Had a great night with you, hope you had a good night too._

_Went to breakfast with Jeff, be back soon._

_I have my phone, so call if you want me to bring you something to eat._

_See you later._

_Love,_

_Alicia._

She smiled as she grabbed her purse and made her way out the door, closing it gently behind her. The hallway seemed never ending to Alicia, and as she got closer to Jeff's door, her heart beat a mile a minute. She couldn't figure out why she was so nervous, but she pushed her thoughts aside as she took a deep breath and knocked on his door.

"Hey, sorry I'm running a little late, come in for a sec." He said, moving to the side to allow her into the room. Alicia held her breath as she watched him walk towards the bed; she couldn't help but admire his gorgeous body, which he had yet to cover with a shirt.

"So, where's Marie?" Alicia asked; her eyes focused on the emerald green carpet below her.

"She didn't stay." Jeff answered matter-of-factly, while pulling a black t-shirt over his head then tying his colorful hair back into a low pony tail.

"Oh." Alicia replied, secretly relieved that Jeff had slept alone last night.

Jeff smiled as he made his way to the door, opening it before looking at Alicia.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." She answered, looping her arm with his as they made their way to the elevator and down to the lobby.

"There's a quaint little café a few blocks down, you want to go there? They have great waffles."

"Mmm, waffles sound good; let's go."

They made their way to the café, not talking much as they walked. Alicia could tell something was on Jeff's mind, but she figured she would wait until he decided to tell her just what he was thinking. When they arrived, they got a table for two near the window with a single pink lily in a vase in the center of the table. Jeff's smiled as he watched the sun shining brightly on Alicia's face; she looked beautiful as ever with no makeup on and her hair pulled up in a messy bun, a few strands escaping the tie and falling lightly on her face. He reached his hand up to her and brushed the strands away, wanting to see her eyes completely. Alicia blushed as he did this, then looked down at the table and smiled, not sure just what to say to him.

"What can I get you kids?" an older lady asked, as she smiled down at them.

"Two coffees, two waffles, and a side of home fries." Jeff said with a smile as he looked at Alicia to see if there was anything else she wanted. She nodded to let him know that was it.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your coffees." The lady said as she walked away.

"So any news on when that story line with Matt is gonna end?" Jeff asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Not sure yet… as of right now it's going strong. They say the fans are eating it up."

"Well, I for one can't wait for it to be over."

"And why is that?" Alicia said with a smile; it was cute to see him so jealous.

"Because it should be me." He answered honestly, looking away as he continued to speak, "It kills me every time I see you two together. I know its business and it means nothing, but I can't help but get jealous every time you two kiss."

Alicia frowned as he spoke; didn't he realize she felt the same way whenever she saw him with some girl he didn't even know? She couldn't begin to explain the pain she felt day after day as he continuously picked up random girls and brought them home with him; the thought itself made her sick to her stomach.

"I know what you're thinking; I have no right to tell you how I feel. I have no right to get jealous of anything. I have no right to think of you this way, but I can't help it. I know I messed up, and I am so sorry, but I've learned from my mistakes Lee."

Alicia looked up into his eyes, and for the first time she felt like she could see into his soul. He had finally opened up to her, and she couldn't explain the feeling that came over her. Jeff reached across the table and took her hand in his.

"I want to do this the right way Lee, I want to take you out on a first date and struggle to find the right things to say. I want to send you flowers at work just to make you smile. I want to call you just so you know I'm thinking about you. I want to do everything it takes to build a relationship with you and make you trust in me. I was so stupid not to give you all of me, but I have realized I was wrong and I want to start from scratch with you. I'm ready to commit myself to you entirely and do everything the right way if you'll let me."

Alicia couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was the guy that had walked away from her only a few months ago because he was afraid to commit, and here he was begging her to give him another chance.

"Jeff, there's nothing I would like more, but I don't know if it's that simple…"

"What do you mean? What could be so complicated? Just tell me you want to be with me too and that's all that matters."

Alicia sighed as she looked down at her coffee, which had just been delivered to the table.

"Jeff, last night… I slept with Mark." She told him quietly, embarrassed to say it out loud.

In the back of his mind, Jeff knew it had happened, but he wasn't expecting to hear it out loud. He was devastated, but kept his composure as he smiled a little.

"It's okay; I've made some mistakes too. It's in the past; we can get past it all." He told her reassuringly.

Alicia sighed as she stirred her coffee for what seemed like hours.

"Jeff, it's not that simple. I'm not sure how Mark feels, and I can't just go back and tell him it was a mistake and he needs to leave. I need to talk to him and see what he's feeling before I can give you an answer." She said, looking up into his eyes and knowing instantly she had hurt him.

"You said you would wait for me..." Was all he could manage to say, as he looked up to see the old lady putting their plates in front of them on the table.

They ate their meal in silence, occasionally looking up at one another for brief moments at a time before averting their eyes back to their food. Once finished, Jeff paid for the bill and they made their way out of the café.

The walk back to the hotel was as quiet as their meal, and both of them walked with their heads down, counting the number of steps they took between each block. They got to the hotel quickly, and both boarded the elevator, making their way upstairs. As they stepped out of the elevator on their floor, Alicia turned to Jeff and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry." She said, looking into his bright green eyes.

"It's okay, I understand." He answered unconvincingly.

Alicia stepped to him and pulled him into a tight embrace, then moved her mouth to his cheek and kissed it.

"I'll call you just as soon as I figure things out. Wait for me." She whispered in his ear before pulling out of the hug. Jeff nodded before taking a step towards his hotel room.

"I'll see you around." He said, making his way down the corridor in the opposite direction of Alicia.

"Yeah, see ya." She whispered, turning in the direction of her room.


	9. Almost Paradise

**Disclaimer: I dont own anyone or anything except Alicia.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites list and alerts. Special thanks to iNdy MiLk for the kind words. I really appreciate it. Everyone else... please, please, please review so I know what you think. Thanks. (=**

Alicia made her way down the dimly lit corridor of the hotel toward her room. She was hoping Mark was awake so she could talk with him about what happened last night and about her talk with Jeff just moments ago. The hallway seemed to be a mile long as she slowly approached her room door, fighting with her nerves as she took out her key card to open it. To her dismay, Mark was nowhere to be found; all that was left of him was a note scribbled on the back of the one she had left him earlier that morning.

_Alicia,_

_Was hoping to see you this morning when I woke up, but you were already gone._

_I had a few things to do today, sorry I couldn't wait for you to come back._

_Hope your breakfast went well. Call me later if you want._

_Mark._

Alicia sighed as she read the note; she wanted nothing more than to talk to him about the events that occurred last night. She was afraid the longer she kept Jeff waiting the more likely he was to go back to taking whatever he could get from random bar maids, and that was the last thing she wanted. Frustrated that she hadn't caught him in time, she crumpled up the note and threw it toward the trash can, missing it by a long shot. Alicia propped herself up against the headboard of her bed and shook her head.

_What have you gotten yourself into this time Lee?_ She thought to herself. She couldn't believe what was going on with her. A love triangle was definitely not her style, she always mocked people who couldn't keep their relationships straight and ended up in these predicaments. She leaned her head back against the headboard and closed her eyes.

"_Our next guest, Alicia, is a single mom with five kids who can't stop herself from flip-flopping between two men, Jeff and Mark. Before the show, we had both men take a paternity test, and now we're going to reveal which of the kids are fathered by which man. Now, let's bring out the fathers!"_

_As Mark and Jeff made their way onto the stage, the yelling began right away. _

"_I knew you were a whore the first night I met you, but this is a little extreme!" Jeff screamed at her as he made his way onto the talk show stage, pulling his chair far away from her._

"_Don't talk to her like that. You knew, as well as I knew, what was going on." Mark said, semi-calmly as he too took his chair away far from hers._

"_I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for all of this to happen." Alicia cried out in tears._

"_You should have thought of that before you opened your legs." Jeff shot back._

"_Alright, so let's talk about these paternity tests. What are you gonna do when you find out which kids are yours, Jeff?"_

"_I want nothing to do with them. As far as I am concerned those kids weren't fathered by me and they will never be mine."_

"_Okay, and how about you, Mark?"_

"_I'm sorry, but Alicia you're on your own."_

Alicia's eyes opened and she found herself covered in a pool of sweat with tears streaming down her face. She looked around the room frantically, making sure she was in her hotel room and that it had all been a dream. Feeling a little relieved after realizing it really was a dream, she wiped her eyes dry of the tears and reached for her cell phone. She knew she needed to put an end to what happened with Mark, before she got any deeper involved. She picked up her cell phone and pulled up Mark's number, debating whether or not she should do it on the phone. She finally decided she should, and pushed call, listening to the ringing on the other end which sounded like it was going to last for ever.

"_Hey darlin, how are you?"_

"_I'm okay, how are you?"_

"_Good, sorry I took off this morning. I had a few things to do."_

"_It's okay, I understand… Listen, can we talk for a minute?"_

"_Sure darlin, that's what we're doing right now."_

"_Yeah I know, but I mean talk seriously."_

"_Of course, you know I'm always here for you."_

"_Okay, well first off I have to tell you last night was a complete surprise, but it was amazing."_

"_Yes it was darlin, it was mind-blowing."_

"_Well, that being said, I don't think we should keep doing it. Mark you're my best friend, and you know I would do anything for you, but I just feel like what drew us together last night was purely lust and not love. If I'm wrong, please correct me because I don't want to say anything that's going to hurt you or strain our friendship."_

"_Listen little one; I would love to take it to another level with you. You're beautiful, sweet, and one hell of a woman, but I know your heart is in another place. I see the way you look at him; I see the connection between you and him every time you're together. I can't lie and say I don't wish it was me that does that to you, but I know it's not and we both know what you're looking for. I want you to be happy darlin, and if that means you need to be with him, I understand."_

"_Thanks for understanding; you know I love you, right?"_

"_Of course I know. You're an amazing woman Lee, you go get what you're looking for. And if he ever breaks your heart, you let him know I'll be looking for him."_

"_You're gonna make some woman very happy someday, you know that right?"_

"_We'll see about that. Now go follow your heart, I'll talk to you soon."_

"_Okay, love ya."_

With that, Alicia hung up the phone, feeling like a giant weight had been lifted from her chest. She felt like she could finally breathe again and maybe everything would work out after all. She smiled to herself as she got up and decided to go soak in a hot bath for a little while. As she made her way towards the bathroom, she heard a light tap on the door. Curious to see what the noise was, Alicia opened the door to find no one standing there, but a beautiful bouquet of pink and white lilies in a crystal vase on the floor in front of her. She picked up the vase and brought the flowers into the room, setting them on the counter while she looked for the card. She finally located the card, pulled it out of the tiny envelope, and read it.

_Lee,_

_I can't stop thinking about you. Please, do me the honor of joining me for dinner tonight. Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Jeff._

Alicia's heart was racing after reading the letter. She couldn't believe Jeff was trying so hard to make things right with her, and she knew she had to give him the chance to do just that. She smiled to herself again as she made her way to the bathroom to relax for a little while before calling Jeff with her answer.

Meanwhile, Jeff was pacing his room anxiously. He was more nervous than he had ever been before, and he couldn't explain why. He never felt so unsure of himself before, even when he had first started dating his long term ex girlfriend, he was laid back and confident. With Alicia, everything was different. He was so scared of messing up and losing her again and he knew he couldn't let that happen. This could quite possibly be the girl he was going to fall in love with someday.

"You know, if you don't stop pacing, you're going to burn a hole right through the carpet." Matt warned him, as he watched his brother who was a giant ball of nerves.

Jeff flung himself on his bed and sighed.

"I don't know what to do Matt. What if she doesn't want to give me another chance? Could you blame her? I was such an ass."

"She's going to give you another shot, Jeff. Don't you see the way she looks at you? I get to kiss her almost every day and she sure as hell doesn't look at me like that." Matt told him, reminding him that Alicia was his lover on screen.

"Yeah, when is that gonna end anyway?" Jeff asked, clearly envious of his brother's TV affair with the woman he wanted so badly.

"No clue Jeff, why?"

"Because I can't stand it. Why'd they pick you anyway? I'm a champion too, ya know. I deserve an escort too!"

"I don't know why, but don't forget that this wasn't my idea nor was it Alicia's. This is all the creative people's idea so don't you go taking it out on us."

"I know Matt, and I'm sorry…I'm just so stressed out and I can't help but be a little bit jealous of you two."

"It's okay little bro, just don't go taking it out on her either. There are no emotions involved, it's all on a professional level and that's all. Don't forget that."

"I'll try not to. Why the hell hasn't she called yet?" he groaned as he grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his bag and made his way onto the balcony of his hotel room. He knew he shouldn't be smoking, he was trying so hard to quit, but the stress of everything around him was making it difficult. He lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply, feeling the calming sensation coming over him immediately. He smoked about half of his cigarette when Matt called out to him to let him know his phone was ringing. He quickly crushed it out and ran inside, eager to see who was calling him.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, it's me."_ She said quietly.

"_I was hoping it would be."_

"_So how are you?"_

"_I'll be much better if you'll say you're letting me take you for dinner." _He said, slyly. Alicia giggled nervously.

"_I would love to go to dinner with you."_

"_Great, so I'll pick you up at your room at seven; Dress casually."_

"_Okay, so I'll see you soon."_

"_Yep… Goodbye beautiful."_

"_Bye."_

Alicia hung up the phone feeling much like a giddy school girl. She was happy they were trying to do things right this time, although she had to admit it would be damn near impossible to keep her from jumping over that table and pouncing on him. She couldn't stop grinning as she looked at the clock and noticed it was already five in the afternoon, leaving her with only two hours until they left. She walked into the bathroom to blow dry her hair, which was still wet from the bath she took. When she finished that, she curled the ends of her hair so that she had long, loose curls that swept over her shoulders every time she moved. Next, she got dressed. Since he said casual was okay, she put on a pair of black skinny jeans with a white tank top and a black fitted vest over it. She paired it with tall, black peep toe pumps, and a black Dior saddle bag. Alicia then moved onto makeup, coating her eyes with a layer of MAC mascara and following with a line of charcoal eyeliner. Next, she brushed her cheeks with a light layer of Bare Minerals Warmth, to make her face look sun kissed.

Before she knew it, it was seven, and she was just finishing her makeup. She traced the outline of her lips in a pinkish, cinnamon colored lip liner, and then blended the lines into her lips so they were covered in the light shade. She then, topped it with a thin layer of pearl pink lipstick, and followed with a coat of pearl pink lip gloss. Just as she was putting her makeup back into her makeup bag, she heard a knock at the door. She took one last look in the mirror before making her way to the door.

"Hey" She said, as she opened it to reveal Jeff looking as handsome as ever. He wore dark blue jeans that fit his body perfectly and a striped, brown and tan, long sleeved button down shirt and a black pea coat.

"Hey. You look great." He said, pulling her into a hug and kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks, so do you."

"You ready to get going then?"

"Yep, let me just grab my coat."

Alicia threw on her dark grey pea coat as the couple made their way to the elevator and out through the lobby. Jeff had planned to take her to Ralph's, a little Italian restaurant four blocks from their hotel. Although it was cold outside, it was a beautiful night, so the couple decided to brave the chill and walk to the restaurant. They laughed and held hands the whole way to the restaurant, happy to be in each other's company.

The restaurant was softly lit, and as soon as they entered, they could feel the romance in the air. Jeff and Alicia were shown to a table in the corner of the room by a window which was looking out onto a busy city street. Jeff pulled out Alicia's chair then took a seat next to her, rather than across from her, so that they could be close to one another. The small candle on their table flickered happily in front of them, casting a faint light on their faces every so often so the couple could catch a twinkle in one another's eyes as they spoke.

"I'm so happy you came out with me tonight, Lee." Jeff admitted, squeezing her hand gently as he looked into her eyes.

"Me too; coming out with you is one of the best decisions I have made in awhile."

"So, I have to ask, is everything with Mark settled?"

"Yep, we both felt it best that we remain just friends."

"I'm happy to hear that." He said, pulling her close to him and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Like I said before, Lee, I want to do this right. I want you to know that I'm committed to you one hundred percent. I don't want to screw this up this time. I want you and only you."

Alicia smiled at him. She was happy to hear him wanting to commit, but in the back of her mind it was possible that he was still that guy that needed his freedom. She didn't want to believe he would go back to those ways, but at the same time she felt the need to keep her guard up. She liked him a lot, and she hadn't felt this was about a guy in a long time, but she couldn't be sure that he wouldn't hurt her just yet. She knew she was going to give him a chance to show her he was truly interested in only her, but she wasn't going to let her guard down just yet.

Overall, the dinner went well. The couple ate slowly, stretching the dinner over two full hours, knowing the longer it lasted the longer they could enjoy each other's company. Alicia and Jeff talked a lot about their pasts, their hometowns, their parents, and the lives they lived before the WWE. Jeff told her all about 'The Legend', and even told her that he really wants her to meet him the next time they go to NC. It was clear to Alicia how much respect Jeff had for his father, and it really made her smile. She had always been a very family oriented person, so to see the guy she was interested in caring so much about his family was extremely attractive to her.

The two finished their dinners, and made their way out of the restaurant hand in hand. Alicia didn't know it at the time, but Jeff had arranged for a horse and carriage to be waiting for them outside of the restaurant to take them for a ride. He smiled as he took her hand, pulling her to the carriage and helping her in. Inside was a bouquet of red roses waiting for her and a bottle of sweet champagne with two champagne glasses. Jeff popped the cork and poured them each a glass, then intertwined his arm with her so they could drink together.

"To an amazing first date, and many more to come." He said, as the two sipped their champagne together.

Alicia snuggled closer to him to enjoy the ride, as the clip-clopping sound of the horse's hooves relaxed the two. Growing up, Alicia had always loved fairy tales, and like any other little girl she had always dreamed of living her own. Unbeknownst to Jeff, he was making her dream come true that very moment. The ride was magical, she felt like a princess who had just found her prince, and she couldn't be happier.

After an hour of enjoying the fairy tale feel of the ride, the carriage dropped them off back at the restaurant. Jeff had arranged for the driver to drop them off there rather than the hotel so that they could spend a little more time together, walking back slowly, before the night came to an end.

As the couple made their way toward the hotel, Jeff found himself in deep thought. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about this night that was better than any other date he had ever been on. The dinner was wonderful, the horse and carriage ride was enchanting, and there wasn't an awkward moment between the two of them all night. He couldn't help but think to himself that the night was almost perfect.

As the two turned the corner onto the street of their hotel, Alicia's face lit up.

"Look, it's snowing!" She exclaimed, sounding much like a child who had seen snow for the first time. Jeff looked up to the sky to see thousands of tiny snowflakes floating down around them. Alicia stuck her tongue out, trying to catch a snowflake, and Jeff couldn't help but laugh at her adorable childish ways. As she tried to catch snowflakes on her tongue, one landed right on the tip of her nose. Jeff smiled as he pulled her close, kissing the spot on her nose where the snowflake just was, then moving to her lips and kissing her passionately as shimmering snowflakes danced around them. Once they pulled apart, Alicia smiled so brightly, it seemed to light up the dark street they were standing on.

"So how'd you know?" She asked, grinning slyly at him.

"Know what?" He questioned, quite confused.

"That snow is my favorite thing in the world, and how the heck did you get it to fall tonight?"

"That, my dear, is a secret I'll never tell." Jeff laughed as he looked into her glimmering, green eyes before kissing her again.

As they broke the kiss once more, Alicia looked into his eyes, and began to speak seriously.

"Jeff, this night has been absolutely-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Jeff put his finger up to her lips, stopping her from talking. He then smiled as he finished her sentence for her.

"Perfect."


	10. Just A Jealous Guy

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except Alicia.

**A/N: This chapter's really short… I had a major case of writers block with this chapter, but hopefully now that its done I'll be able to get the next one out in no time and without and problems. Once again, thanks to everyone who's reading this story and especially to those who are reviewing it. I really, really appreciate it! Thanks you guys. (=**

Alicia woke up the next morning and immediately ran to the window of her hotel to see if the ground was covered in white, much like a child hoping for a snow day. She was disappointed to see that the streets were still gray and the ground unfrozen. Snow was her favorite thing in the world, with Christmas following at a close second, and if it were up to her it would snow year round. As she looked out the window, longing for another snowflake to fall, her phone began to buzz on the bedside table.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey beautiful."_ She immediately recognized the familiar southern drawl, and smiled to herself as she cleared her throat.

"_Hey yourself. What's up?"_

"_Nothing really, Matt and I were wondering if you wanted to do breakfast?"_

"_Sure, that sounds great."_

"_Okay, how long until you're ready?"_

"_Um, give me a half hour."_

"_Good, cause we're starving."_

"_Okay, I'll hurry."_

"_Good, we'll be at your room in twenty five."_

"_See you soon."_

"_Bye."_

Alicia smiled as she hung up the phone. She proceeded to take a shower, as thoughts of last night raced through her mind.

"_Perfect."_

"_That's exactly what I was going to say!" She exclaimed as her heart fluttered happily in her chest. Jeff took her hand and led her into the warm lobby, where they sat talking for a little while. Jeff couldn't help but grin as he watched Alicia's demeanor transform from laid back to absolutely giddy when the snow started to fall. She had explained to him her love of snow, even explaining to him how it had put an end to a bad relationship, but he wouldn't have imagined it made her that excited._

"_What do you mean the snow was your deciding factor?" He asked, laughing at her story._

"_Well, our relationship wasn't exactly perfect from the beginning, but we tried our hardest to make things work. Eventually it became daunting, and I had to make a decision; either I was going to give it my all and work on it or give up and let it fizzle out."_

"_So, what happened?"_

"_Well, I told myself if we got a white Christmas that year, I would try my hardest to work things out. Unfortunately for him, when I woke up on Christmas morning the streets were as bare as a new born baby's bottom. Needless to say, you know what I had to do."_

"_You broke up with him on Christmas morning?" He asked, incredulously._

"_What?" She laughed. "I couldn't doubt myself, if it was meant to be, it would have snowed." _

_Jeff laughed and shook his head._

"_Well, let's hope for my sake it snows this Christmas." He said with a grin._

_The two sat for a few minutes in complete silence as Alicia laid her head on Jeff's shoulder and closed her eyes. She listened to the sound of his breath, subconsciously matching her own to the rhythm of his, and inhaling his masculine scent all the while. A feeling of complete gratification washed over her as she drew in another breath._

"_I could sit like this forever." He whispered, leaning his head down and kissing her forehead._

_Alicia nodded, snuggling closer against him. They didn't care that they were in a lobby that was accessible to a couple hundred people, all that mattered at that moment was them._

Alicia grinned as she finished replaying last night for the hundredth time that morning. She had just finished blow drying her hair and putting on a light layer of makeup, when she heard a knock at the door. As she opened the door, his lips were instantaneously crashing into hers, fulfilling a desire both were feeling from the night before. Jeff held her close to him running his fingers through her brown locks, and breathing in her scent as she returned his embrace.

"Okay, you kids, I think that's enough pda for one lifetime." Matt chimed in, letting them know they weren't alone.

As the couple parted, Alicia bit down on her bottom lip, hungry for more. She realized it was not the time or place and smiled as she turned to Matt.

"Sorry; hi Matt, how are you?"

"I wish I could say I was as good as you." He said with a wink before motioning to the door. "Let's go, I'm starving."

The threesome ate breakfast slowly, not wanting to rush the good time they were having. Matt told stories of the two of them as children, and Alicia laughed along eager to hear all about their childhood. She told them about hers as well, relaying stories about her and her sister and all of the crazy things they would do together growing up. When the group finished with they breakfast, they went their separate ways, vowing to meet up when they all arrived at the hotel in Philadelphia for Survivor Series.

When Alicia got back to her room, she picked up the phone to call Mark.

"_Hey there darlin, I was just about to call you."_

"_Oh yeah? Well it looks like I beat you to it." S_he laughed as she spoke.

"_That you did. I wanted to ask you, are ya still driving to Philly with me?"_

"_Of course, you're my travel buddy. I wouldn't have it any other way."_

Mark chuckled at her response. He was happy to see she hadn't bailed on him to drive with Jeff, although he would have understood if she had.

"_Good, so how long do you need to get ready?"_

"_Um, I'm pretty much packed, just have to throw a few more things together and I'm done. How about you?"_

"_I'm finished too, darlin. What do you say we hit the road in about a half hour?"_

"_Sounds good to me; I'll see you then."_

"_Alright, see you soon."_

"_Bye."_

Alicia scanned the room for scattered pieces of clothing as she proceeded to pack the remainder of her things. She bent down to pick up a pair of shoes that were left on the floor, and smiled when she realized they were the shoes she had worn the night before. She was happier than she could have thought possible, and she knew that her date with Jeff would be etched in her mind forever. She couldn't believe how much he had transformed from the inconsiderate playboy to the sweet gentleman he had become last night. Alicia had just begun daydreaming, once again, about her date with Jeff when a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She threw the shoes into the bag quickly, then jumped up and raced to the door.

"Hey, I'm ready; just let me grab my things." She pronounced as she threw the door all the way open to reveal Jeff leaning against the frame. He gave her a peck on the lips before stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

"Who are you waiting for?" He questioned, as he took a seat on her bed.

"Mark. We're driving to Philly together."

"I was coming to ask if you wanted to ride with us, but obviously you have other plans." He answered, snidely; a hint of jealousy shone through his vivid green eyes.

"Thanks, that was really sweet of you, but Mark and I always ride together. I thought you knew that." Alicia spoke meekly, hoping not to start a fight.

"Yeah, no big deal." He answered, unconvincingly. "I guess I'll just see you when you get there."

"You're not mad are you?"

"No, not at all. Look, I've gotta run. Call me when you get in." He said as he made his way to the door without kissing her.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." She stated, mostly in an attempt to convince herself, but before she could even finish speaking he was out the door. She sat down on the bed with her head in her hands, frustrated with the way he acted. It didn't make sense to her; Jeff knew that her and Mark were best friends, and he should have known that it wasn't going to change because they started dating.

Another knock at the door caused her to push her thoughts aside. That time it really was Mark. Alicia jumped into his arms, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"I missed you too, love." He chuckled as he pushed past her to gather her bags. "Is this everything?"

"Yep, that's it."

"Okay, then let's hit the road."

Alicia took one last look around the hotel room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything before following Mark out and shutting the door behind her. She took a deep breath as she followed him down the vacant hallway, glancing at the door to the room Jeff and Matt were sharing. She wasn't sure if things were okay with her and Jeff, but she wasn't going to make herself sick worrying. She was sure she didn't do anything wrong, and he would just have to come along on his own time. Unfortunately, she wasn't sure when that time would be; she had a feeling it was going to be a long weekend.


	11. To Wake Up Next To You

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except Alicia.

AN: I feel like I'm out of this writer's block junk! finally!

Big thanks to iNdY MiLk for all the reviews, you're the best. (= and also to everyone else who reviewed, it really keeps me wanting to finish this story. Everyone else thanks for reviewing and/or reading, I appreciate it! And please continue to review!

It was the Sunday of Survivor Series, and Jeff and Alicia hadn't spoken much since they arrived in Philly. The weekend was very busy with appearances, meetings, and going over matches; honestly, the two hadn't really had the time to talk. Jeff sent her the occasional text message which led her to believe that he was starting to come around, but he still hadn't made an effort to make the time to see her. Alicia shrugged it off, assuming it was just his busy schedule that was keeping him away. She had her own schedule to worry about as well; Matt and her had a mixed tag match at Survivor Series against Paul and Katie Lea Burchill, and she needed to make sure everything was going to go over smoothly. Alicia was surprised that the amount of time she had been spending going over the match with Matt, her on air beau, hadn't allowed her the opportunity to run into Jeff. She took it all in stride, reminding herself that he would come around when he was good and ready to.

Alicia arrived at the arena early, heading straight to hair and makeup and then to wardrobe, before setting out on a search of the boys' locker room. She was happy with her outfit; a purple rhinestone embellished halter top with matching tights and white boots. She was heading down the hallway, looking for the boys, when she felt a cold hand wrap around her waist and pull her in for a hug.

"Hey little one." His profound voice sent chills down her spine.

"Hey, Mark. How are you?" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him. He lifted her slightly off of the floor for the hug, and then gently placed her back down.

"I'm good; how are you holding up?"

"Good, just getting ready for my match. We're kicking things off tonight."

"Oh, then you better get going. Call me later, maybe we'll get together." He said, placing a kiss on her cheek as she smiled.

"Okay, see you around." She responded before continuing on her search of the locker room.

When she finally found it, she took a deep breath before knocking on the cold, metal door. She secretly hoped Jeff would be inside, but she wasn't holding her breath. He knew she would be around before the match, and he could definitely avoid her if he wanted to. The door opened to a grinning Shannon Moore, who pulled her in for a long hug.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you, babe."

"I know; where have you been?" She responded as she kissed his cheek then made her way into the locker room. As she entered she noticed the distinct smell of sweat, which she was guessing was because the guys were working out a little before the show.

"Around; it's been a busy couple of days." He answered, as he plopped down onto the avocado couch next to Phil who waved at her. Alicia waved back as she turned to Matt who pulled her in for a hug.

"You ready for tonight?" He asked, as he let go of his hold on her.

"Of course; look my outfit matches your shirt!" She exclaimed pointing to the purple 'Unlock your destiny' shirt that Matt was wearing. Matt chuckled and nodded as he took a seat on the long couch that Phil and Shannon were occupying. Alicia took a seat by herself on the smaller of the two couches, and sighed as she realized Jeff had successfully avoided her once again. The group talked about the night's matches for awhile, and before they knew it Matt and Alicia were being called to the curtain for the start of the show. They said their goodbyes to the other two and made their way down the hallway of the arena toward the curtain.

When they arrived, they waited for the fireworks which signaled that the show was officially on air. As soon as the fireworks finished, Paul Burchill's music hit and he made his way down to the ring with Katie Lea. Matt and Alicia were waiting for their music to hit when she felt someone grab her hand and spin her around to them, engulfing her in a deep kiss. As his lips separated from hers, a smile appeared on his face.

"I couldn't let you go out there without seeing you first." He whispered, swooping down once more for a peck.

"I missed you. I thought you were avoiding me." She admitted just as the first strings of "Live for the Moment" By Monster Magnet sounded. She reached up to kiss him once more before heading out back to Matt's side and making their way down the ramp. He walked ahead of her, working the crowd, and made his way to the ring where he sat on the rope to hold it down for her. She got in and he took her hand and led her to the middle of the ring where he passionately kissed her. The fans ate it up; they loved seeing Matt with such a gorgeous girl, and it was good to see him happy after all of the drama with Lita.

The match went off without a hitch; Alicia pinned Katie Lea for the win, and the two embraced once more in the ring before making there way back up the ramp. The crowd was delighted to see the duo come out on top again; they were well on their way to becoming the WWE power couple. As they got backstage Matt hugged Alicia again, letting her know it was a great match, before being interrupted by Jeff.

He picked her up and spun her around in his arms.

"I'm sorry for overreacting." He whispered bashfully.

"It's okay; I'm sorry for making you jealous, even though it was unintentional."

"I'll try to understand your relationship with Mark, but it's gonna be really hard to get over it with that vision of you and him kissing that night at the bar."

Alicia smirked as she grabbed his jaw in her hands. "Then I'm just gonna have to replace it with an image of this." She said, as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Annoyed with the obnoxious display his brother and Alicia were putting on, Matt tugged lightly on her hair as he made his way to the locker room.

"Hey! I'm gonna get you for that." She shouted as she grabbed Jeff's arm and took off after him, finally catching up at the locker room and causing him to trip as he pushed the door open, falling face first into the room.

Everyone laughed as Alicia extended a hand to help him up. She didn't mean for him to fall, just for him to stumble a bit. Matt took it all in stride though, laughing along with the group as he made his way over to the couch. Alicia and Jeff settled onto the lumpy couch to watch the live feed of the show while Matt made his way to the shower.

"Nice match out there." Phil said with a smile.

"Thanks, I felt a little sloppy, but I guess I pulled it off."

"I didn't see anything sloppy about it. It was great. You and Matt look great as a tag team, and the fans really seem to respond to you; I wonder how long they'll have you together?"

"No clue, but thanks. It's a good way to get me in with the fans."

Jeff cleared his throat and pulled her a little closer to his body. He hated hearing about her and Matt, but he was going to have to learn to live with it. Besides, Matt said it was purely professional, and he was going to have to believe that.

Matt finally got out of the shower and took his seat on the, now empty, couch across from Jeff and Alicia. Phil and Shannon were in the ring for their match against each other, and Jeff was getting ready to go out for his own match which was the main event of the night. Alicia kissed him quickly before he made his way out of the room and down the hallway toward the curtain.

Jeff's match went well; he successfully defended his title against Edge for the second time. Alicia smiled as he made his way to each turnbuckle, holding his belt high in the air for everyone to see. He eventually made his way out of the ring and back to the locker room where Matt and Alicia were waiting for him with their bags.

"Good job babe." Alicia said as she kissed him. "That Swanton looked a little off; you're not hurt are you?"

"No I'm fine, but thank you. I landed a little too hard on my neck, but I'm good." He answered as he grabbed his bag. "You guys ready to get out of here?"

The other two nodded as they made their way out of the arena and back to the hotel.

When they got back, the group separated so that Alicia and Jeff could each shower before getting together in Matt and Jeff's room. They didn't have anything going on the next day except for the drive to West Virginia for the Smackdown/ECW taping on Tuesday. After that, they were free to go home for Thanksgiving with their families.

Alicia joined the group in Matt and Jeff's room where Shannon and Matt were playing Smackdown VS Raw as none other but themselves.

"Yes! Twist of Fate!" Matt shouted, as he watched Shannon's character go down then went for the pin.

"Kick out!" Shannon yelled back as his character got up. Alicia laughed as the two went at it for awhile. She snuggled her head into Jeff's neck and breathed in his fresh scent.

"So, what are you guys doing for Thanksgiving?" She asked.

"You know, the usual; we're gonna fry a turkey and eat with the Legend. Wanna come?"

"I'd love to, and it sounds like fun, but I've got to be with my family too. Mom's gonna cook and I haven't seen my sister in ages; they'd kill me if I missed it."

"Aw, I understand babe." He said as he kissed her on the forehead. "But I wish you could be with me for the holiday. Maybe we can get together for Christmas."

"Yeah, maybe; listen, I've gotta tell you something, but you've gotta promise not to get mad at me."

An uneasy feeling came over him as she spoke. He had a bad feeling it had to do with Mark and something that had happened between them while they were driving to Philly.

"Okay, what's up?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well, before we were together, I invited Mark to spend the weekend with my family. He doesn't have anywhere else to go since him and Sara got divorced, and I didn't want him to spend the holiday alone."

"Oh." Jeff answered, trying to hide the fact that he was jealous that she hadn't invited him to spend Thanksgiving with her as well.

"Don't be upset; there's nothing to worry about. Mark and I are just friends, Jeff."

"I know, and I get it, but why didn't you ask me to spend the holiday with you too?"

"I just figured you'd be busy and I know how much your dad means to you and I didn't want you to have to give up Thanksgiving with him."

"You still could have asked…" He answered glumly.

Alicia smiled when she saw how upset he was and pulled his face toward her to kiss him. She hadn't wanted to upset him, but in all honesty she wasn't sure where their relationship was going or how long they would be together. Were they really ready to introduce each other to their families?

"I'm sorry, really I am. I really didn't think you'd be ready to meet my family yet either. That's a really big step, and I wasn't sure how serious you were about us."

His eyes widened at her statement; he was as serious as could be, wasn't she?

"I'm in this completely, Lee. There's nothing I want more. I'd take you home to meet my dad today if you'd let me. I'm not embarrassed to be with you and I am certainly not afraid to introduce you to pops; he'd love you."

Alicia smiled as she looked into his eyes; she could see he was being sincere and it made her feel extremely content with him.

"You're really something, Jeff Hardy, you know that?" she admitted as she pecked him on the lips.

"I like to think so." He said with a smirk as he took her lips to his and kissed her zealously.

As they proceeded to smooch, a pillow hit them both in the head followed by a rolling laughter that filled the room. They looked up to see Shannon smirking at them and Matt ducking for cover incase the pillow was thrown back at them.

"You guys are really gonna get it one day." Alicia declared, laughing.

"I hope so." Shannon retorted with a grin.

"Watch it." Jeff warned as he threw the pillow back at Shannon, who scarcely dodged it.

Alicia and Matt laughed at how protective Jeff was acting; with all the guys in that business, he was going to have to learn to see past the pointless flirting that was sure to be aimed at Alicia.

The group hung out for a few more hours, laughing and joking the whole night. Alicia even got on the Wii to play against with the boys. She played as Jeff against Shannon who played as himself, and whined when he was beaten by her and demanded a rematch. Alicia beat him again, and laughed when Shannon chalked it up to beginner's luck. Alicia chuckled at his response, letting him believe it was true. Little did he know she had been playing video games with her brothers for as long as she could remember, but she didn't want to hurt his ego by telling him that.

Eventually the night drew to a close, and everyone started to head back to their rooms.

"Stay with me, Lee." He whispered into her ear, holding her arm so that she wouldn't get up.

"I don't know Jeff, Matt might not like that too much."

"It'll be fine. We're just gonna sleep. I want to feel you in my arms."

Alicia sighed, not sure if she should. Sure, she wanted to spend the night with him, but she wasn't ready for the relationship to turn sexual again. She looked to Matt, who was nodding his head to Jeff, which she assumed meant he was okay with her staying. As Jeff walked back to her, he smiled.

"So, what'll it be?" He asked, searching in her eyes for an answer. "Well, here's my ultimatum. Either you can stay here, with Matt, where it's safe, or we can go back to your room which is empty; I don't think I need to explain the temptations we may face if that's what you choose." He said with a grin.

Alicia shrugged her shoulders; maybe he was right, Matt was going to be only a few feet away, and she was sure nothing would happen with him so close.

"Okay, I'll stay."

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that." He said as he tossed her a pair of boxers from his bag and a Hardy t-shirt. Jeff stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed as she went to change. When she came back, the room was already dark; she crawled in next to Jeff and laid her head on his chest.

"Goodnight, baby." He whispered, as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight." She answered, as the rhythm of his heartbeat coaxed her to sleep with a smile on her face. She finally felt at home with him, and that was right where she wanted to be.


	12. Finally

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except Alicia, but sometimes I wish I owned Jeff. (;

**AN: Thanks to VASHORTYGIRL and iNdy MiLk for the reviews; you guys are awesome. Thanks to all the people who added this story to their favorites/story alert as well, I really appreciate it. Everyone else, please review! (= Thanks guys!**

"Good morning!" Alicia squealed as she ran into the guest bedroom of her apartment and jumped on top of a sleeping Mark.

"Morning, love." He mumbled, as he yanked the blankets up over his head.

"Time to get up! We've gotta watch the parade!"

Mark groaned loudly as he pulled the blankets back down off of his face and looked at Alicia who was sitting on his stomach. "You're lucky I love you, most people would have had their head bitten off right now."

Alicia grinned as she grabbed his hand. "Well we both know I'm not most people, so let's go; I cooked breakfast and set up trays right in front of the TV so we can watch."

Mark reluctantly got out of bed and stumbled into the living room where Alicia had the trays of food set up. She was especially giddy that morning, and he couldn't figure out why.

"Look it's starting!" She exclaimed, not taking her eyes away from the TV for a second.

"Why are you so excited, little one?"

"Are you kidding? This parade marks the beginning of the Holiday season for me! That means Christmas is right around the corner!"

Mark chuckled at her excitement as he dug into his scrambled eggs and took a bite of his toast. She was adorable when she was so thrilled, and he just wanted to pick her up and hug her.

The two watched the entire parade and ate breakfast in their pajamas; Alicia's excitement peaked at the end of the parade when Santa went riding down the street, and mark nearly doubled over in laughter.

"What's so funny?" She asked, with her hands on her hips.

"You, darlin; I've never seen a grown woman get so excited over Santa Clause."

Alicia pouted her lips at him as she stood up.

"Well I happen to like Santa; anyway, I'm gonna go shower and start getting ready for the day." She said, as she stood up and headed toward the bathroom.

Mark couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he thought of her giddiness throughout the parade; she was too damn cute!

Thanksgiving went well after Alicia and Mark got through the introductions to her huge family. They took an immediate liking to him, although Alicia's dad made sure to let her know Mark was a little too old for her; she shrugged him off without another word. She explained to her family that Mark and her were just friends, the best of friends, but everyone had a hard time believing that. They figured it was impossible for a girl and a guy to be such good friends without having any feelings for each other; Alicia ignored the insinuations, remembering that what had happened with Mark was just a one time thing. They weren't in love, they were just friends; she almost felt as though she were trying to convince herself that too. She tried to erase the thoughts from her brain as she sent Jeff the second text message of the day, hoping maybe he would reply this time. She sighed as she watched her phone, waiting for a reply that never came.

Dinner was fun; most of the time Alicia's brothers were trying to convince Mark to hook them up with some of the Divas, but after many kicks under the table from Alicia the begging came to a halt. Alicia's mom was happy to see that her daughter had such a strong man looking out for her; she knew most of the company consisted of men and she didn't want her daughter getting hurt.

"You never told me how big your family is." Mark said, as the group settled into the large living room to watch TV.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy growing up with three brothers and a sister, especially since I'm the baby, but now that we're all grown up and get along it's great." She said, grabbing a spot on the loveseat and motioning for Mark to join her. Upon hearing the conversation, Justin, Alicia's second oldest brother decided to chime in.

"She didn't like us too much growing up; we always used to threaten the guys that would ask her out." He laughed, sitting down on a chair across from Mark and Alicia. Alicia shot him a look and rolled her eyes, remembering those days all too well.

Mark laughed along as Alicia's older brothers took turns telling him stories about their childhood together, and the torture they used to put Alicia through. He especially like hearing about the time they took a boyfriend of hers and hung him upside down in a tree for an hour; Alicia recalled the day it had happened and shook her head.

"_You can't just do whatever you want, Chris! He didn't do anything, let him down!" she yelled fiercely, tears streaming down her face._

"_I can so do whatever I want, besides I gave him a fair warning when you started dating. I told him he's not allowed to kiss you, and what did I just see? Him kissing you!" Chris shot back, laughing as the boy scrambled to get out of the tree._

"_Let him down or I'm going to find dad!" Alicia threatened, as her brother finally gave in and untied the boy, letting him fall from the tree rather than helping him down gently._

"Needless to say, Alicia never heard from him again and had a hard time finding dates for awhile after that." Her brother, John explained, laughing hysterically at the story.

Alicia's face seemed to be painted a bright shade of red, and she tried to hide it from everyone by focusing on anything but them. She smiled to herself when she heard the doorbell ring, finally finding an excuse to leave the large room that was being filled with stories of her childhood.

She made her way to the door, expecting it to be one of the neighbors wanting to wish the family a happy thanksgiving. As she opened the door, Alicia was shocked when a pair of lips came crashing down on hers.

"Jeff, what are you doing here?" She asked, confusedly.

"I couldn't go without seeing you; I ate with my family quickly and took the first flight out so I could be with you."

Alicia smiled slightly as he made his way past her and into the house, looking around for signs of life.

"Where is everyone?" He asked, as he smiled at her.

Alicia didn't know whether she should be happy or mad; she liked him a lot and she was stunned that he would even consider making the trip to her house just to see her, but at the same time he could have warned her. She had just gone through the awkward introductions to her family with Mark; she didn't want to have to go through it again with Jeff.

"This way." She said with a smile as she motioned for him to follow her into the living room. The family looked up as she entered the room with a new man; they weren't sure what to think as the two made their way deeper into the room.

"Everyone, this is my Jeff, another good friend of mine. Jeff, this is everyone." She said as the family said their hellos, introducing themselves as he made his way around the room. Mark shot Alicia a confused look, and she shrugged her shoulders in response; she really had no idea what was going on.

The night continued on, a little awkwardly for Alicia, and she was relieved when it was finally time to head home. Jeff hadn't said much to her after his introduction to her family, but he took right to her brother Justin, who brought up the topic of dirt bikes.

As they made their way outside, Jeff pulled Alicia aside while Mark got into the car.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

"Yeah, but can we do this when we get back to my place?"

"No, I'm actually gonna stay at a hotel." He explained, looking down at his feet as he spoke.

"No you're not; you're staying with me. I wont take no for an answer."

"You sure you have room for 'another good friend of yours'?" He questioned, making quotes with his fingers as he spoke.

A light bulb seemed to go on in Alicia's head as her mouth hung open, not sure what to say. She realized what had been bothering him since he arrived; the way she introduced him!

"Oh, Jeff… I'm sorry, I really didn't think about it…"

"Think about what, Lee? The fact that I went home today and told my father I finally found the girl that makes me feel complete? That I have never met someone who makes me want to settle down and do things the right way for a change, until I found you? I told you so many times that I'm ready for a commitment; I'm ready to be with you and only you and you know what I get in return? I get the 'very good friend' card pulled on me in front of your entire family! Do you have any idea how awkward it was for me after you said that? I came here tonight expecting to be with you, my girlfriend, and instead I find myself talking to a girl I barely know; a girl who considers herself to be my very good friend! Well, I've got news for you, Lee; very good friends don't pay the ridiculously high air fare on a holiday to spend the day together, very good friends don't feel the way I feel every time you look at me, and very good friends certainly don't kiss each other the way you've been kissing me for the past few weeks!"

Jeff turned, ready to storm off, when he felt a cold hand on his wrist. Pulling him back to face her, she kissed him with everything she had. The kiss was intense, yet soft; it was passionate and deep, and with the kiss Alicia told him everything he needed to hear without having to say a word. He felt instantly comforted, as if everything he was feeling had been erased from his memory. She slowly pulled away, looking up into his green eyes, hoping to have erased some of the pain she saw in them.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

He put his lips to hers once more, cutting her off in mid-sentence; at that moment he didn't want her to talk, he just needed to feel her lips on his, assuring him of her feelings once more. He slowly pulled back, his lips lingering on hers for a moment more, and looked deep into her eyes.

"Please, stay with me tonight." She pleaded, and he simply nodded, walking her back to her car where Mark sat in silence.

"I'll go wherever you want me to go." He whispered, intentionally avoiding Mark's gaze.

"So follow me." She said, kissing him once more as she sat down behind the steering wheel of her car. Jeff closed the door behind her, and walked to his car with a smile on his face.

The rest of the weekend was slightly uncomfortable for Mark, who wasn't planning on spending his time with Jeff. The two shot each other angry looks as often as possible and Jeff purposely held Alicia as close as possible to him, as if to warn Mark that she was his and that was how it was going to stay. Feeling the tension was too strong, and not wanting to cause problems for Alicia, Mark headed home early, making up an excuse about needing to pick up a few things from his house before heading back on the road. Alicia reluctantly let him go; she was hoping the weekend would patch things up between the two men and might even turn them into friends. Unfortunately, nothing of the sort happened, and she was forced to go on with a boyfriend and a best friend whom couldn't stand the sight of each other.

After Mark left, Alicia and Jeff spent every moment in a state of bliss. They were happy to be enjoying each other's company, and Jeff felt like everything was perfect once again. They spent their days hanging out with her sister and brothers, to whom Alicia finally introduced Jeff as her boyfriend, and their nights wrapped in each others arms watching movies and playing board games. Jeff couldn't have been happier with the way things were going; he woke up every day with a smile on his face, knowing he was waking up next to the only person in the world he wanted to be with. The couple didn't want their time together to end; they felt as though they were in a bubble away from the rest of the world, and would never need anyone so long as they had each other.

The night before they were set to head back on the road, Jeff and Alicia cuddled on her couch, watching _PS, I Love You_. Alicia bawled her eyes out at the end of the movie, and Jeff held her close, kissing away her tears as they fell.

"That was worse than the notebook." He commented, as he nonchalantly wiped a tear of his own from his face. Alicia snuggled her head closer to his chest and listened to the sound of her heart beat.

"I loved it; it was so romantic." She said, sighing into his chest.

Jeff smiled, looking down at her snuggled close to him, and brought his head down to place a kiss on her forehead. He knew he was falling for her; there was no one else who had ever made him feel the way she did. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, hugging her closer to his body, as he thought to himself.

_I finally have the only thing I want._


	13. X Girlfriend

Disclaimer: I only own Alicia.

AN: Thanks, as usual, to iNdy MiLk and VASHORTYGIRL for the reviews; I really do appreciate it, you guys keep me writing. (= And to everyone who has added this story to favorites/alerts I appreciate it too. Everyone else, Please Review! Thanks!

"Jeff, can we please listen to something other than Pearl Jam?" Alicia begged. They had only been in the car for an hour and already Alicia was getting antsy. They still had another four and a half hours left until they arrived in Albany, NY, and Alicia was sure they were never going to get there. Jeff reluctantly nodded at her request and handed her the ipod.

"Here, pick out something you want to listen to."

_As if there's anything on there that I'll like._ She thought to herself as she slyly switched his ipod with her own. Jeff's face scrunched in confusion as _Taylor Swift_ filled the car.

"Where did this come from? Matt must have been messing with my ipod again." He said as Alicia couldn't hold back a laugh any longer.

"I switched the ipod, silly."

He reached over and squeezed her thigh.

"Well aren't you sneaky? I'm gonna have to get you back for that later." He said with a wink. Alicia smiled as she intertwined her fingers with his and sat back in her seat trying to get comfortable for the remainder of the ride.

Alicia goofed off on the ride, singing loudly and dancing in her seat, and Jeff laughed along; he was happy she was able to be herself around him. After about an hour of dancing and singing, Alicia wore herself out and fell asleep in her seat. Jeff continued to drive, turning the music low so it wouldn't wake her. He glanced over at her to see her sleeping peacefully, and when his phone started ringing loudly he struggled to answer it before it woke her.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked the person on the other end as he continued his drive down the never ending highway.

"Yeah, I'm bored too; just driving to Albany. I'm probably not gonna be home for a few weeks; work's really hectic right now."

He spoke to the mystery person on the other end for a few more minutes, promising to get together with them when he got back home in a few weeks; he hung up the phone and glanced down at Alicia whose eyes were just opening.

"Who was that?" She asked groggily, rubbing her eyes so that her vision would become clear. Jeff took a deep breath before answering her question.

"That was Kate." He said honestly.

"Who's Kate?"

"Remember when I told you I was in a really long term relationship? Well that was her."

"Oh, okay… I wasn't aware that you kept in touch." She answered, trying to sound impassive.

"We were together along time, Lee; it was only natural for us to become friends after the breakup. We spent so many years together that it would have just been weird if we went from that to not seeing or hearing from each other again."

Alicia shrugged at his statement. She was a little jealous, but she wasn't going to let him know that; after all he was the jealous one in the relationship, not her.

"Does she know about me?" Alicia asked meekly.

"Yes." He confessed. "She called me the other day and asked me who the 'busty brunette' I'm seeing is. She got her info from Shannon, in case you couldn't figure it out, and was curious to know if we were serious."

"And?" Alicia asked, begging him to continue.

"And, I told her we're very serious and very happy."

Alicia smiled at his answer; she felt the same way and was glad to know the sentiment was mutual.

"In case you were wondering, she's in a relationship and she's been with the guy since right after we broke up, so you have nothing to worry about. Our relationship is purely friendship."

Alicia nodded as his explanation.

"You don't have to explain anything to me; I trust you."

Jeff smiled as he looked at the woman sitting next to him. She really was amazing; she was beautiful, funny, and completely secure with their relationship. He couldn't think of another woman who wouldn't mind their boyfriend still being good friends with an ex.

Alicia kept it cool on the exterior, but inside she was full of jealousy. She couldn't fathom why anyone would still want to be friends with an ex that they were with for so long; they had to have broken up for a reason, isn't that basis enough to not want to continue to be around them? She shook her head as she ran her finger along the leather interior of the car; she couldn't let this bother her. Alicia was happy that Jeff was honest enough to not try to hide the friendship with his ex from her; that was a good sign, right?

Jeff pulled off the highway somewhere in New York State and drove to a small rest stop.

"I've gotta get gas, but I'm gonna go in first and get something to drink; you want anything?"

"No, I'm okay; thanks." She answered as Jeff made his way out of the car and into the small store. She fumbled with the ipod for a moment before settling on a song and glancing around the car for something to do. The thing her eyes landed on next seemed like a sign from above. On the black leather driver's seat was Jeff's gray cell phone, sparkling like gold in the sunlight. It was too good to be true; Alicia was sure she could steal a quick peek at his text messages without being caught, so she looked over her shoulder to make sure the coast was clear. With Jeff nowhere in sight, she grabbed the phone and quickly went through his text messages; Alicia, Shannon, Matt, and Shane. There wasn't anything with the name Kate on it. Suspicious that he might have deleted the messages, she switched to the picture messages, not really expecting to find anything. She scrolled through the picture messages, mostly from the guys, her eyes settled on the very last one: Kate. She opened the message, expecting the worst, and was relieved to find a picture of his ex wearing a pair of sunglasses with the message _"New sunglasses, what do you think?"_ Alicia scoffed. "I think you look like a beast." She grumbled as she continued to scroll down the picture. She was caught off guard when she found another picture, one of Jeff and Kate kissing, with a caption that read _"♥Remember when?"_ Alicia jumped as she heard Jeff open the gas door on the car; she quickly flipped the phone shut and placed it back on his seat where she found it.

Jeff finished putting gas in the car and made his way back into the driver seat.

"Brr, it's cold out there." He said, taking his frozen hands and placing them on the back of Alicia's neck. She jumped and playfully smacked him in the arm as he laughed.

They continued their journey to Albany peacefully, but in the back of her mind, the pictures Alicia found were really bothering her. She wanted to bring them up to Jeff, but she knew she couldn't do that. If she did, it would be admitting that she went through his cell phone without his permission, and no matter how she tried to slice it she knew the truth; it was the wrong thing to do.

The couple finally arrived in Albany to find that everyone else was already there. They checked into the hotel room which, Jeff decided, would accommodate Matt, Jeff and Alicia.

"Hey guys! It's about time you showed up!" Matt said, smacking Jeff on the back and then kissing Alicia on the cheek.

"How was the drive with my crazy brother?" Matt asked, chuckling.

"Not bad, I slept some of it."

"Are you nuts? I'd never sleep with him at the wheel. I'd be too afraid that I'd never wake up again."

Alicia laughed at his comments as Jeff threw a shoe his way.

"I'm gonna go call dad. Can I trust you two alone?" Jeff asked, smirking.

"I don't know; we are lover's you know." Alicia said, jokingly referring to their on-screen love story.

Jeff chuckled as he made his way out of the room, letting them know he'd be back in a bit. Alicia, somewhat relieved that Jeff left, looked to matt seriously.

"Matt, between you and me, can I ask you something?" She asked, unsure if she really should continue with her question. Matt nodded as he sat down next to her.

"What's going on with your brother and his ex; are they really broken up?"

"Who, Kate? Don't even give her a second thought; you have nothing to worry about." He assured her.

"I don't know… I just feel like it's strange that they're so close; I can't help but think there's something up."

"Listen Lee, Jeff and Kate were friends before they started dating, and I guess that's why they stayed friends after they broke up. I promise there's nothing going on; she's in a relationship too, ya know."

"Then why does he have a picture of the two of them kissing on his cell phone?" She blurted out, unable to stop herself.

"How do you know what kind of pictures he has?" Matt asked, skeptically; he squinted his eyes as he watched her panic.

"I-well, you see; okay I snooped. I know it was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. I had to know if there was anything going on before things got too serious; I didn't know if I could trust him enough to be honest with me."

Matt shook his head as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Look, I know my brother's probably the king of screw ups, but he really cares about you. I don't think he would do anything to mess up what you two have. Take it from someone who had to sit there and listen to him talk about you day in and day out; he's crazy about you."

"But what about the picture?" She asked, justifying her suspicions.

"I don't know why he still has that picture; maybe he just forgot to delete it, or maybe he doesn't know how to delete it. I'm sure it's nothing serious; he doesn't want to screw up his relationship with you. You have to remember, there's a reason they broke up; Jeff wouldn't risk his relationship with you to have a good time with someone he knows he's not compatible with."

Alicia nodded her head at Matt's words; maybe he was right, he did know Jeff the best after all.

Jeff eventually made his way back into the room; he let them both know 'The Legend' said hi, and that he was looking forward to meeting Alicia. Since Matt's little pep talk, Alicia was feeling much better about Jeff's intentions. Matt had convinced her that there was nothing to worry about, and she felt herself relax at his words. Why would Matt let her continue in that relationship if he knew she was going to end up broken hearted in the end? Everything was beginning to become clear, and she was confidant that things with Jeff were going to be fine; what did it matter if he was friends with his ex anyway? Alicia decided that as long as he came back to her every night, he could be friends with whoever he wanted.

Later that night, Shannon and Shane came by and the group ordered a pizza. While they waited for it to come, Shannon challenged Alicia to a game of speed, which Alicia kicked butt in.

"You don't understand, I spent many nights playing this in high school!" she exclaimed as Shannon slammed his hand against the ground after losing another round. The group laughed at Shannon's frustrations; he was always the one whining when Alicia beat him at just about everything.

"You should just give up, Moore; you're never gonna beat her." Shane said between laughs. Shannon's face was red with frustration as he focused hard on another hand of speed. He slammed his hand down hard on a pile as he finished clearing his cards before Alicia.

"Yes! I win! In your face; in all of your faces!" He exclaimed, jumping to his feet and dancing around the room. The group let out a laugh as he danced around; rubbing it in Alicia's face that he had beaten her in one round. He made his way back to Alicia, prancing in circles around her.

"I beat you! I kicked your ass! Say it! Say 'Shannon, you beat me really bad!'" He exclaimed as he danced around. Alicia doubled over in laughter, trying her hardest to hold back the tears that were streaming down her face.

"Shannon, you beat me bad, but the point of the game is to slam your hand down on the smaller pile." She managed to explain between the fits of laughter that were coming over her.

Shannon's face went red with embarrassment at he glanced down at the pile he slapped which was about twenty cards thicker than the other pile. He looked around the room where his friends were still rolling with laughter and explained, "I knew that; I just wanted to see if you guys would catch on."

The group eventually regained their composure; Shannon sunk low in his seat, humiliated by the way he was acting when he thought he won. Matt grinned as he looked over at Shannon.

"Its okay Reject; we still love ya."


	14. Maybe I'm A Fool For Loving You So

Disclaimer: I only own Alicia, a fictional character.

AN: Sorry it took so long for an update; I was having a lot of trouble figuring out this chapter. I hope it turned out okay. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks! (=

Two weeks had passed since Alicia found the pictures on Jeff's phone, and she decided to overlook them and move on with her life. Jeff and Alicia were doing great, and she couldn't imagine starting a fight with him over a few innocent pictures. She convinced herself that the pictures meant nothing and that Jeff had either forgotten to delete them or didn't know how to do it, so she would just try to forget they even existed.

Everyone was in Raleigh for that weeks show, and Jeff had convinced Alicia to stay with him in Cameron, which was only about an hour away from the arena. Jeff was extra happy that week; there was nothing more gratifying than working in front of a hometown crowd, and nothing could bring down the excitement that Jeff was feeling.

The group pulled onto the Hardy's property early in the morning, and Matt and Jeff couldn't have been happier to be home. It had been a long two weeks, and they were looking forward to relaxing for a few days. Jeff gave her the tour of his house, dropped off her bags in the bedroom, and then brought her over to Matt's to hang out for a little while. The group had dinner plans with their father later in the day, but first Jeff had an autograph signing, so Alicia decided to take the opportunity to spend some extra time with Matt.

"So are you nervous?" Matt asked, as Alicia plopped down on the couch where Matt was watching the _Spider Man_ movie.

"Nervous about what?"

"Meeting my dad; he's very critical you know."

Alicia's eyes widened at his statement. She hadn't really thought about what it would be like to meet Gil; Jeff assured her many times that he would love her, but suddenly she felt extremely nervous about the introduction.

"Are you serious? How do I win him over?" She asked, obviously terrified. Matt chuckled as he watched her panic for a few moments, but it wasn't until she began to furiously chew on her fingernail that he spoke again.

"Relax, I was just kidding. He's gonna love you."

Alicia picked up a pillow that was adorning the couch and hit him hard in the face with it, laughing as she did so. It was typical of Matt to take something that she wouldn't think twice about and turn it into something that she suddenly panicked over. Matt took the pillow off of his face and pouted at Alicia.

"I'm sorry, I was just kidding."

She giggled as she pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay Matty, but if you ever mess with me like that again I'll have to kill you."

Matt shook his head at her remark as he pulled away, smirking at her before turning his attention back to the TV.

"So when are we having another legendary Hardy party?" Alicia questioned, trying to break the silence; she wasn't a big fan of the movie he was watching, so she wanted to keep talking to dull the boredom.

"Jeff didn't tell you? Christmas, of course! Two weeks, baby!" Matt exclaimed; he couldn't have hid his excitement if he tried.

Alicia chuckled at his enthusiasm. She couldn't wait for the party; she had only been to one Hardy party so far, and it was definitely a night to remember, she couldn't imagine what kind of antics would occur at the next one. She giggled to herself as she remembered how nervous she was when Kelly invited her to the party; it had been her first time meeting Matt and Jeff, although she knew exactly who they were at the time, and Jeff had taken an immediate liking to her. Who would have thought that a few months later they would be in a full blown relationship?

"What's so funny?" Matt asked, as he pulled his attention from the TV once more.

"I was just thinking about all of the crazy things that happened at the last party I came to here; I cant believe that was only a few months ago, I feel like I've know you guys forever."

Matt nodded in agreement, and the two sat in silence watching the last few minutes of the movie. As the credits rolled down the TV screen, he stretched his arms high over his head, yawning loudly in the process.

"So, I was thinking maybe we'll go down to my ring and work on some moves." He said, reaching his right arm across his body to stretch it out, and then doing the same with the left.

"Really? Well unfortunately I don't have anything to practice in and I sure as hell am not doing it in my jeans, so I think you're out of a practice dummy."

"Don't be silly; I'll get you something." He said, as he jumped up and ran to his room before she could even respond. She sat for a moment by herself as Matt grabbed some clothes for her to work out in, and smiled as she noticed a picture sitting on the mantle. She got up from the couch and walked over to it, picking it up and smiling at what she saw. It was a picture of a very young Matt and Jeff in baseball uniforms holding up a trophy with Gil standing behind his boys smiling. She studied the picture for a moment, taking her eyes off of it only when she heard a voice in her ear that caused her to jump.

"That's one of my favorite pictures." He spoke in his typical southern drawl, but it was softer that usual and she knew he was being sincere.

"I've never seen Jeff smile so big." She said, as her eyes found their way back to the childhood picture of her boyfriend; he looked so happy in it that just glancing at it brought a smile to her face.

"Yeah, we just finished the season and they always had this big ceremony at the end. They'd call out each kid's name and have him run the field and get his trophy; it didn't matter if you came in first place or last place, everyone got the same trophy so no one felt bad."

Alicia grinned at his story; hearing him speak so fondly of his childhood made her realize she couldn't wait to have boys of her own and watch them play sports and grow up.

"Well anyway, you ready to go work out a bit?"

"Yeah, I guess; where are my clothes?"

Matt handed her an old pair of basketball shorts and a wife-beater. She looked at them suspiciously for a moment before making her way to the bathroom to change. When she came out, Matt couldn't help but chuckle.

"You look great, Lee!" He laughed as she shot him a dirty look. The wife-beater was long and baggy, the shorts were down past her knees and the drawstring was pulled as tight as it could go to fit her slim body. She rolled her eyes as Matt continued to laugh, then flipped her hair over, and gathered it into a messy bun on top of her head.

"Just for that, I'm gonna take you out." She threatened playfully, as Matt scooped her up in his arms and ran down the stairs with her to his new wrestling ring. Alicia screamed for him to let her down, but it wasn't until they reached the ring that he dropped her into the center.

The two wrestled for hours, perfecting moves and trying to create new ones in the process; Alicia couldn't believe how childish Matt was, and she loved seeing that side of him. He was crazy and fun and completely obnoxious; it was a side of him that she didn't see very often unless he was around the core group, and she was happy he felt comfortable enough to bring it out around her.

"Hey, what'd I tell you about putting my girlfriend in positions like that?" Jeff said, as he walked into the room to see that Matt pinning Alicia to the mat. The two laughed as Matt rolled off of her and Alicia made her way to the ropes to give Jeff a Kiss.

"How was the signing?"

"It went well; a lot of people showed up, and the fans were psyched as usual."

"Good, I'm glad."

"I see you two had fun." Jeff said, as his eyes roamed over Alicia's sweaty body. He couldn't believe how gorgeous she was; even in too-big clothes and covered in sweat; she was a beauty queen.

"Yeah, we decided to get in some practice time; she kicked my ass for the record." Matt said, patting Alicia on the back as the two stood up to make their way out of the ring.

"Well, we better get home and get you showered before we head over to dad's for dinner."

Alicia smiled, hugging Matt and thanking him for the practice before following Jeff upstairs and making their way back to the house.

"Do you have any idea how hot you look right now?" Jeff asked, grinning as they drove down the back road that connected Matt's house to his house.

Alicia rolled her eyes as he spoke; there was no way she looked good, she was covered in sweat from head to toe, she was wearing clothes that were made for someone twice her size, and her hair was all over the place.

"I'm being serious." He said, as he pulled up to the house. Alicia got out of the car and quickly heard Jeff's voice in her ear as they walked up to the door of the house.

"All I could think about was getting you out of those clothes and into a hot shower with me."

She smiled as she turned to kiss him, but was caught off guard as he picked her up and carried her up the stairs and straight into the bedroom.

"This isn't the bathroom." She giggled as she looked around the room.

"I figured the shower could wait a few minutes."

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" She asked sarcastically, as she pulled him in for a kiss before being placed on the bed. Jeff began to climb on top of her when she abruptly stopped him.

"What is this!?" She exclaimed, as she pulled a lacy purple bra and a matching thong out from underneath her.

Jeff's mouth dropped in awe as he stared at the lingerie that didn't belong to his girlfriend but somehow found its way into his girlfriend's hands.

She shoved him off of her and stood up, suddenly disgusted by the bed, and made her way to the door.

"You have five seconds to come up with a reason for me finding another woman's lingerie in my boyfriend's bed." She said semi-calmly, trying not to lose her cool; there had to be a reasonable explanation for this, right? Alicia's head raced with thoughts as she watched Jeff pace the room frantically.

"Baby, this isn't what it looks like." He said; his heart was racing at the speed of light. His hands shook as he searched for the words to explain what happened, but found himself at a loss for conversation.

"Then what is it, Jeff? Because it looks to me like I just found a bra and thong set in your bed, the bed I'm supposed to be sleeping in!" She took a deep breath as she realized she was losing her cool; this wasn't the place to do that, she was an hour away from any of her friends and wouldn't have anyway to get to the arena if things with Jeff went the wrong way. Her heart was begging her to go ballistic on him, but her mind was telling her not to lose control; she needed to be on okay terms with him.

Jeff sat on the bed with his head in his hands for a few minutes trying to think of someway to explain what just happened. He knew he would lose either way; if he told the truth she'd be mad about it, and if he lied she'd probably find out and be mad anyway.

"Well? I think I deserve some kind of explanation. Who was she? Was it just a one night stand or has this been going on for awhile?"

Jeff raised his head so that his eyes could finally meet Alicia's and she couldn't help but feel sickened by his gaze. She didn't know what happened or who it happened with, but suddenly she felt dirty. She hadn't had sex with Jeff since they got back together, but she still had been kissing him and touching him; she felt her stomach turn as visions of another woman doing God only knows what with Jeff filled her mind.

"Lee, nothing happened."

"That's original, Jeff. Don't you think I know what happened? It's pretty obvious; next time you want to screw around make sure she takes her stuff home with her!"

"Come on Lee, you were here this morning; don't you think you would have seen this stuff on the bed if I cheated on you? It wasn't there when we were here before, so when would I have had time to do that?"

"Just because I didn't see it earlier doesn't mean it wasn't there." Alicia answered stubbornly, her hands crossed in front of her chest.

"It wasn't. Look, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to overreact, but its obviously too late for that; after she moved out, Kate left some stuff here and she called me earlier to see if an old pair of her jeans were here. I told her I wasn't home, so she asked if she could come by and look. She still has keys, so I figured it was no big deal; I didn't think she was going to do anything like this. She must not have known you would be staying here with me and probably just left it there by accident."

Alicia's mouth fell open in surprise as she registered everything that he just said; so not only does he still have pictures of her on his cell phone, but she still keeps things at his house, has keys to the house, and leaves her lingerie on his bed? There was something definitely wrong with the picture, and Alicia wasn't sure she could handle the enormous amount of baggage that Jeff was lugging around.

"Are you kidding? Look I don't want to tell you how to run your life, but I can't stay here with you if she's going to just randomly drop by unannounced, let herself in and leave her underwear on your bed; that's just not something I'm okay with."

"I'm sorry Lee; look she's really a nice person and she wants to meet you. She asked me if we could go for dinner together while we're in town."

Alicia's eyes nearly popped out of her head at his statement; there was no way in hell that she was going to dinner with his psychopathic ex-girlfriend. She left her underwear on his bed; didn't he see that she was clearly letting her know that she was not over him? Besides, how awkward would it be to sit at dinner with Jeff and his ex-girlfriend? That was definitely not something Alicia was eager to find out. She shook her head as the thoughts of the three of them at dinner filled her mind.

"Absolutely not; there is no way I am going anywhere near her. Don't you see what she's doing, Jeff? She's obviously trying to mark her territory."

Jeff shook his head at Alicia's words; it wasn't like that with Kate. They were broken up and seeing new people. The feelings they once had for each other were gone and all that remained was friendship.

"Look I'll call her and tell her not to come by this week, but can you just consider meeting her for dinner? I'm sure you'll love her once you get to know her."

"No, I can't do this Jeff; the thought of staying here in the bed you shared with her makes me sick. I have to go back to Raleigh; I'm gonna call someone to pick me up."

With that, she made her way out of the room and down the stairs before he could say anything to stop her. She felt her cheeks become wet as tears began streaming down her face. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed the only person she knew would be there for her anytime she needed it.

"_Hey darlin' how are you?"_

"_Mark, can you come pick me up in Cameron? I really need to get out of here."_

"_Sure darlin' I'm on my way, is everything okay?"_

"_Yeah, I just need to get out of here."_

"_Okay, I'm leaving now."_

Alicia gave him the address and thanked him for being so helpful. She ended the phone call and wiped the tears away from her face with the sleeve of her sweatshirt; she knew she didn't want to end things with Jeff, but she couldn't stand to be around him at the moment. She just needed to get back to Raleigh and think about everything that happened for the next few days. Alicia put the phone back into her pocket and made her way upstairs to get her things. As she entered the bedroom, she found Jeff sitting on the bed unsure what to do with himself.

"Please don't go."

"I can't stay here Jeff; tell your dad I'm sorry but something came up and I needed to get back to Raleigh early. I'll meet him some other time."

"What can I do to make you change your mind? How do I make you see that I'm sorry and this won't happen again?"

"There's nothing you can do, Jeff. I need time to think about this and you need time to decide what you really want."

"I know what I want, Lee. I want you, that's all I've ever wanted."

"Well, right now I'm not sure that's possible."

With that, Alicia grabbed her bag and left the room, she made her way out of the house and onto the large front porch to wait for her ride. She wasn't sure where things with her and Jeff were going to go from here, but she knew she couldn't be around him at that time; he needed to figure out what kind of relationship he wanted with her and what kind of relationship he wanted with Kate. A boundary needed to be drawn; she wasn't going to tell him what to do with his life, but if he wanted to keep her in it he would have to figure that out on his own and he would have to do that very soon.


	15. I Get Amnesia Whenever You're Around

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except Alicia.

AN: Thanks for all the story alerts/favorites and reviews for this story. Everyone else, please review! Thanks (=

"_I'll kill him."_

An angry Mark paced the floor of his dimly lit hotel room with a vengeance. The car ride from Jeff's house to the hotel in Raleigh had been okay; Alicia avoided the questions Mark hounded her with about why she needed him to pick her up so desperately, and he eventually gave up asking. It wasn't until they arrived in the empty hotel room that Alicia finally broke down and explained everything.

"_So I found a lacy purple bra and panty set on the bed under me. I didn't know what to do or what to think, Mark, all I could do was ask him what it was. He swears it belongs to Kate and that she left it there while no one was home, but why would she do that? Honestly, why would a woman leave her underwear on her ex-boyfriend's bed? It's supposedly over and she's supposedly seeing someone else, but I just can't get over the fact that she did that. Whether she knew that I was there or not, wasn't it a strange act altogether?_

Mark listened to her quietly, getting all the details before speaking up and when he finally did it was a simple message.

"I'll kill him."

He repeated those three simple words over and over as he continued to march back and forth between the heavy hotel door and the glass windows that alluded to the vacant city street below them. He didn't know what else to say to her; he wasn't sure that Jeff was stupid enough to cheat and Alicia was pretty sure he wasn't cheating also, but he still felt the need to beat the hell out of the idiot. Why would he take Alicia for granted like that? Mark knew she was a prize for any man; she was sweet and beautiful, and there was no excuse for what happened.

Mark sighed as he made his way over to the bed that Alicia was occupying, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, beautiful. It's not something you deserve to be dealing with."

Alicia looked up into his eyes, thankful for his kind words. She knew he was right, she didn't deserve to be going through that, but still she felt guilty for the way she left Jeff. Maybe she should have stayed and talked things through with him instead of running away, but at the time all she could think about was getting as far away from the situation as possible.

"Do you mind if I just go to sleep? I'm tired of thinking about this and I'm tired of crying. I just want to go to sleep and forget everything that happened tonight."

Mark gave her a weak smile as he tucked her into the double bed. It was the only bed in the room and he wasn't sure if she would feel comfortable sleeping next to him. He started to walk towards the couch when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Can you lay with me? I don't want to be alone."

Mark smiled softly as he nodded his head at her.

"Sure thing, darlin'."

He climbed into the bed, pulled her close to him, and ran his fingers gently through her hair. He was happy she felt she could talk to him, but thoughts of the events that occurred earlier in the night still bothered him. He knew he was going to have to have a long talk with Jeff to straighten things out. He cared about Alicia more than anyone knew and he would be damned if he was going to let that boy do anything more to hurt her.

Alicia soon drifted to sleep on Mark's chest and he sat in bed with her for a few hours watching her sleep, before succumbing to exhaustion as well and passing out right beside her.

"I don't know what to do!" Jeff exclaimed as he took a swig of the beer that was in his hand. Matt and him had just left their dads house and went back to Matt's house so that Jeff could explain the truth about why Alicia had suddenly needed to get back to Raleigh right away. Matt's mouth hung open wide as he listened to his little brother's story; he wasn't sure what to say to him.

"You do realize what it must have looked like to her, right?" He asked.

"Of course I know how it looked, Matt! If it didn't look that way, she'd still be here."

Jeff was getting frustrated and Matt could understand why; it wasn't everyday your girlfriend finds your ex-girlfriend's panties in your bed.

"First you need to decide what's more important to you: having Alicia here comfortably with you or letting Kate keep her things here and the keys to your house. I don't think you're going to be able to have both, and if you're as serious about Alicia as I think you are, you know which one you're going to have to pick."

Jeff listened to his older brother's advice whole heartedly; Matt was right, he needed to decide what to do, but he knew that whichever path he chose to go down someone was going to get hurt. Kate had been with him when he built the house and she moved in soon after, so they had a lot of memories together there, and he didn't want to just take away all rights of her visiting. On the other hand, Alicia meant a lot to him and he knew he was falling in love with her; he didn't want to do anything that was going to jeopardize their relationship anymore than it already had been. He desperately needed to figure things out; was having such a close friendship with Kate worth the risk of ruining an amazing relationship with Alicia? He shook his head as he stood up, unsure of what to do, and walked over to hug his older brother.

"I've gotta get home and sleep on this; it's a tough decision to make and I think I gonna need some sleep to figure this out. Thanks for everything."

"Anytime, Man. If you need anything, call me."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

Jeff made his way to the front door, and stopped as he heard a voice call after him.

"Jeff, I think you know what you have to do."

Jeff nodded at his brother's words as he turned to continue his way home. He did know what he had to do, but he didn't know if that was what he wanted to do. He stepped out of the house and into the cold winter night, ready to get home and into his warm bed.

Jeff sat on his bed alone, looking down at the purple lingerie that was still lying on his bed. He shook his head as he picked it up and threw it onto the floor, annoyed that it had been left out in the open at all. He sighed as he picked up his phone, knowing he had to do something about it, and dialed the number.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, it's me."_

"_Hey you, how are you?"_

"_We need to talk." _Jeff answered, ignoring her question.

"_Okay, what's up?"_

"_You have no idea how much trouble you caused by leaving that stuff on my bed; I'd really appreciate it if you put your things away from now on."_

"_What stuff?"_

"_You know what stuff; the bra and panties that you left on my bed. My girlfriend didn't appreciate lying down on top of them."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry; I totally forgot. When I stopped by to change, I took a quick shower and must have forgotten they were there."_

"_Yeah well, next time try not to be so forgetful. I'm really up shit creek right now; you realize what it looked like to her, right?"_

"_Yeah, I do; listen, why don't you put her on the phone so I can apologize? I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I'll just explain what happened and it'll be over."_

"_She's not here anymore; she went back to Raleigh to stay with a friend. She's really pissed off."_ Jeff thought back to when Alicia had left him; he had watched out the window as Mark drove up his long driveway to pick up Alicia. He remembered scoffing as Mark got out and opened the door for her and helped her with her bags; who did he think he was, Prince Charming coming to whisk her away on his white horse? He shook his head of the thoughts as Kate's voice brought him back to reality.

"_Well why don't you give me her phone number and I'll call her and straighten things out."_

"_That's probably a bad idea. She doesn't want to see me and I'm certain she doesn't want to speak to you. She shot down the idea of dinner before I could even get the whole question out; she doesn't want anything to do with you."_

"_Oh well it sounds to me like your new girlfriend's a little touchy."  
"She's not touchy; she just found my ex-girlfriend's underwear in my bed. How would you react if you found that in Joe's bed?"_

"_I'd get over it; unlike some people, we're secure enough in our relationship that I wouldn't suspect he was fooling around. I know how to keep my man happy." _Kate answered, referring to Alicia's insecurities. She spoke in a snotty voice and Jeff couldn't help but roll his eyes; he knew Alicia trusted him, but anyone would get a little upset if they found what she just came across.

"_Whatever, Kate, just don't let it happen again. I'm really happy with her and I don't need you doing anything to screw it up."_

"_Fine."_

"_Then I'll talk to you later, bye."_

"_Bye."_

Jeff hung up the phone feeling angrier than he had when he first found the stuff. Kate seemed sorry at first, but the longer they talked the more she seemed satisfied that it happened. He couldn't believe that Kate had referred to Alicia as 'touchy'; she was far from touchy. She was just feeling a little threatened given the circumstances; he completely understood where she was coming from.

Jeff stripped down to his boxers before picking up the phone once more. He knew he had one more call to make before going to sleep, but he wasn't sure how the conversation was going to go.

"_Hey, this is Alicia. I can't get to the phone right now, so leave me a message and I'll give you a call back. Thanks, bye."_

_-beep-_

"_Hey, Lee. It's Jeff. I'm getting ready to go to sleep and I couldn't imagine doing it without saying goodnight to you, so that's why I'm calling. I'm really sorry about what happened and I hope you can forgive me. I took care of it and it's over. Just give me a call back whenever you get this. I'll be waiting to hear from you; I miss you._

Jeff hung up the phone, frustrated that she hadn't answered. He want sure if she was avoiding him or if she had just gone to sleep already, but either way he was upset that he was unable to reach her. He sighed as he dragged himself into his bed, pulling the covers over his body, and closed his eyes. He knew it was going to be tough to get her to forgive him and to forget what happened, but he was going to keep trying until he succeeded.

Alicia woke up early the next morning and slipped out of bed quietly, not wanting to wake Mark. She wanted to spend some time by herself, so she changed into a pair of yoga pants and a cami, grabbed her cell phone, and made her way down to the lobby to relax for awhile. As she sat on the beige couch in the lobby, she felt her phone vibrate, signaling that she had messages. She reluctantly checked them. The first message was from Jeff the night before; she sighed as she listened to his words. She could tell he was upset, and he did say that he had taken care of it, but she was still hurt by what happened. She wasn't ready to face him or talk to him yet, so she deleted the message and moved onto the next one.

"_Hey Lee, its Matt. Listen, I heard what happened last night and I wanted to let you know that if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you; just give me a call. Oh and if you're worried about what happened, don't be; Jeff really didn't know she was going to pull anything like that, and I'm sure he took care of it by now. I know what it looks like, but you know he was at a signing all day and when he finished he came straight by us, so get those thoughts out of your head. Anyway, call me back; I want to make sure you're okay. Talk to you soon."_

Alicia deleted the message and hung up the phone; she didn't want to talk to Matt either. She knew he was Jeff's brother and thus would relay everything she said back to him, and she didn't want Jeff knowing what she had to say. That's why she had called Mark instead of just staying by Matt's house; nothing would get back to Jeff from his mouth.

She picked up one of the magazines on the table in front of her and began to thumb through it, ignoring the increasingly busy lobby around her. She found an article about a woman who was raised by wolves and chuckled to herself as she read it. She couldn't believe some of the things these magazines would publish; was it really possible to be raised by wolves?

"What's so funny?" A voice asked from above her; Alicia lifted her head slowly from the magazine to meet his eyes. In front of her, stood the chain gang soldier himself, John Cena.

"Can you believe this woman was raised by wolves?" She asked, pointing to the picture in the magazine.

"I'm gonna feed you to the wolves if you don't get up here and give me a hug." He answered, a smile plastered across his face.

Alicia laughed as she jumped to her feet and hugged him tight; she hadn't seen him in quite some time, and she was happy to see someone who didn't know everything that was going on in her life.

"So how have you been? I haven't seen you in awhile."

"I've been good; busy with work and what not, but good. How about you?" She asked, smiling up at him.

"I've been good too. I'm glad I ran into you, cause I wanted to ask you; what are you doing later?" He asked, waiting patiently for a response.

"Nothing, why?"

"I was thinking maybe we could do dinner; catch up a little."

"That sounds good. I'd love to." Alicia answered quickly; she would be happy to catch up with John. She hadn't seen him in quite some time and it would be nice to hang out and talk.

"Cool. So why don't you meet me down here tonight and well just grab a bite there?" He asked, motioning towards the hotel restaurant.

"Sounds good."

"Great; I'll see you then." John said as he turned to walk away. Alicia smiled as she glanced back down at the magazine; she was happy to be out and about, her mind not focusing on the events that had occurred the day before.

Alicia finished reading the magazine and decided that it was time for her to get back to the room; she hadn't left a note for Mark and was nervous that he might be wondering where she was. She made her way up the elevator to his room, slipping the key into the slot quietly and opening the door as gently as possible.

"Where have you been, little miss?" The deep voice asked as she was caught sneaking back in red handed.

"I just went down to the lobby to think for a bit."

"What ever happened to leaving a note? I was worried about you."

Alicia smiled as she made her way to the bed where Mark was sitting and wrapped herself in his arms. She loved knowing that he worried about her; it showed how much he cared, and it always made her smile. She knew Jeff cared too, but Mark and Jeff showed their affection in such drastically different ways that she liked to feel it a little from both.

"I'm sorry, love; I forgot. I just needed some time to myself. You know, while I was down there I found an incredibly interesting article about a woman who was raised by wolves."

Mark chuckled as she spoke; he found everything about her to be adorable, even the way she was fascinated by such outrageous stories.

"You're too cute, you know that darlin'?"

"I do, but I love hearing you say it anyway." She answered with a grin.

"So, what are we doing tonight? Some good old fashioned Taker and Alicia time?" He asked, looking down at her longingly. He missed spending time with her, especially the nights that they would end up sleeping in each others arms. Jeff put a stop to that when they first started dating, and besides last night, they hadn't spent the night with each other since.

"Maybe later in the night; I kind of promised Cena that I'd go to dinner with him."

"Dinner with Cena? Do you know what you're doing, little girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"You really think Jeff is going to appreciate that?" Mark asked; Jeff definitely wasn't on his favorite people list at the moment, but he didn't deserve to have his girl running around with some other guy either.

"Why would it matter? I can't go to dinner with a friend?"

"You can go to dinner with whatever friends you want, darlin', but just make sure that's where it stays. You may be angry with him, but you're still with him."

"Don't worry Mark, it's just two friends going for a friendly dinner together; it's not like it's a date or anything."

"It's not? Then John wouldn't mind if your best friend tagged along, would he? I'm going to be hungry too, you know."

"I'm sure he won't mind at all." Alicia answered a little uncertainly; it wasn't a date, but she still wasn't sure that John would want Mark hanging out with them. He asked her specifically to go to dinner with just him, and she found it a bit awkward to invite Mark along, but knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. She shrugged it off quickly, deciding that john would just have to deal with it; Mark was extremely intimidating, and she was sure John wasn't going to tell him what he could or couldn't do.

The day passed quickly with Alicia and Mark hanging around the hotel room watching old John Wayne movies. By the time dinner came, both were eager to get out of the room for diner and a few drinks.

Alicia wore a dangerously low cut purple shirt with low rise jeans and black pumps; she was in the mood to be looked at, and no one could deny that she looked smoking hot.

"Hey there gorgeous." John said, walking over to where Alicia was standing and pulling her into a hug. Alicia failed to mention that Mark would be tagging along, and John was a bit disappointed to see him standing there. Once he realized Mark was going to be joining them for dinner, he shrugged his shoulders and reached out a hand to shake his; there was no way he was going to protest against the nearly seven foot tall man joining them.

Dinner went well; the three made small talk about their careers and John and Mark's title shots, and the company itself. Eventually Mark decided to head upstairs, convinced that Alicia and John were nothing more than friends. Before leaving, Mark leaned over to Cena inconspicuously and warned him not to try anything with her; she was going through a rough patch with her boyfriend and didn't need him complicating the situation further. John simply nodded at Mark's request.

"Well, I'm out of here then; don't get back too late." He said, kissing Alicia on the cheek. She smiled at him and nodded as he took off upstairs, leaving John and Alicia alone.

"So, who is it you're seeing?" John asked; until Mark had warned him to stay away, John had no idea that she was in a relationship.

"Actually, I've been seeing Jeff for a couple months now."

"Oh yeah? How's that going?" He asked, trying to find out about the rough patch that Mark alerted him to.

"Um, it's okay. We're still trying to adjust to each other's previous relationships and whatnot; it's a little difficult to be honest."

"So you mean _you're _trying to adjust to _his_ previous relationship?"

"Basically, yeah." She answered with a nervous chuckle. As they talked about her relationship, Alicia found herself drinking more and more heavily to erase the pain she was feeling. She had never been one to turn to alcohol in times of depression, but for some reason she couldn't say no to each drink. John seemed to really understand where she was coming from as she relayed the story of what had happened the previous night, and she was thankful that he wasn't telling her she was crazy for reacting the way she had.

Eventually, Alicia began to slur her words badly and John could see she had had way too much to drink. He paid the bill and grabbed her arm, leading her to the elevator and up to the room she was sharing with Mark. Normally, he would have been trying to sleep with a girl who was so obviously vulnerable after the fight she had just had with her boyfriend, but Mark's warning was enough to dissuade anyone from making a move on her. He wouldn't want the dead man coming after him. Besides, he could see himself developing a strong friendship with her, and he wouldn't want to mess it up by taking advantage of her.

"I had a lot of fun with you tonight, Alicia. I hope we can hang out again soon."

"Me too." She answered as she fumbled with the key card. After several unsuccessful tries, John took the key from her and opened the door for her. He leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek and held the door open for her as she made her way into it.

"Goodnight." He whispered, pulling the door shut behind him and making his way back to his room.

Alicia made her way into the dark room, knocking into things like a bull in a china shop. Mark woke with a start as he heard her crash to the floor and curse at the bag that she tripped over. Mark stifled as laugh as he listened to her continue to have trouble finding the bed, and when she finally did he watched her body in the dark as she stripped down to her bra and thong and jumped into the bed, seemingly forgetting he was there.

Mark was about to speak up, letting her know the he was there when he felt her lips on his. He felt the same electricity that he had felt the last time she kissed him, and he couldn't fight the urge to have her right then; the temptation to be with her was too strong. There was no communication whatsoever; just the sounds of their moans as Alicia made it known that she wanted him to make love to her without having to say so. Mark obliged and the two enjoyed a night a slow, passionate love making. When they were finished, neither said a word about it, and the two drifted off into a deep sleep, satisfied with the night they had spent together, yet uncertain of the day that was to come.


	16. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except Alicia.

AN: Sorry it took so long for the update…I've been super busy and I had a lot of computer trouble and whatnot so I finally got around to it now. It's a little short, but I hope to update soon. Also hope to update Living a Lie soon, if any of you are readers of that. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and alerts that you have left, I appreciate it! Please continue to review! (=

Alicia awoke the next morning with a headache the size of Texas. She groaned as she opened her eyes to feel excruciating pain in her head from the brightness of the sunlight that filled the room.

"I am never drinking again." She mumbled to herself as she pulled the covers off of her body in an attempt to make her way to her bag to fetch the bottle of aspirin. It wasn't until she was standing next to the bed that she realized she was completely undressed. She scrambled to find her clothes, quickly dressing herself before realizing what must have happened the night before. Her mind failed to recall the events of the previous night, but given the lack of clothing covering her body when she awoke, she was able to figure out what had happened without too much thought. She ran her hand through her tangled mess of hair and let out a deep sigh.

_How could I have let this happen?_ She thought to herself, looking down at the half dressed man that she had slept with. The guilt that washed over her at that moment was almost unbearable; she had half the mind to call Jeff immediately and confess to everything that happened and beg him to forgive her, but at the same time she knew he wouldn't so she didn't want to risk it. It was better to live with the guilt and regret of what had happened than to confess and lose the person she needed more than anyone.

Alicia slipped on a pair of flip flops and grabbed her cell phone before quietly making her way into the hallway. She walked down to the ice machine room, hoping to have some privacy, and quickly dialed her sister's phone number.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Brooke, how are you?"_

"_Hey Alicia! I'm good, how are you?"_

"_I've actually got a problem and I need some advice…"_

"_Okay, what's up?"_

Alicia glanced around, hoping no one could hear, before speaking. She explained what had happened with Jeff and his ex, and why she had Mark pick her up and bring her back to the hotel room. She then told her sister about the dinner with John and how she ended up pretty intoxicated, returned to the hotel room and apparently slept with Mark.

"_Wow, Lee…you really messed up this time."_

"_Thanks Brooke, like I didn't already know that. I need your advice; do I tell Jeff what happened, or do I pretend like nothing happened?"_

"_That's a decision you're really gonna have to make on your own, but if I were in your shoes, I'd tell him what happened; it'll catch up with you eventually and whenever it does I'm sure he'll be more mad that you didn't tell him than the fact that it happened at all."_

Alicia contemplated her sister's advice for a moment before shrugging.

"_I don't know; maybe it'll never come out. I'm sure Mark won't tell anyone and we're the only two that know, so maybe I'm safe. I think I'll just keep it a secret for now and pray that he never find out."_

"_Okay Lee, then I think you have your mind made up; let me go, I've got some things to do today. Give me a call later, okay?"_

"_Okay, thanks Brooke; love you."_

"_Love you too, bye."_

Alicia hung up and made her way into the hallway, running straight into The Miz, Mike Mizanin.

"Hey." He said with a smirk on his face. Alicia felt the color flush from her face as she looked at him; she couldn't be sure, but there was a chance he had heard her conversation.

"Hey…" She answered meekly, trying not to make eye contact with the man in front of her.

"How's Hardy?" Mike asked, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"He's good; I'll let him know you asked about him. So what are you doing in the hallway?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably.

"Just passing through, and you?"

"Just taking a phone call; my sister hasn't talked to me in awhile so she wanted to check in." Alicia lied, hoping she was sounding believable.

"Oh, that's nice. Well I'd better be on my way; it was nice talking to you." Mike said, grinning at her as he continued down the hall way. Alicia let out a sigh of relief when he was out of sight, happy that he hadn't brought anything up from her conversation with Brooke. Maybe he hadn't heard what she said after all.

Alicia headed back upstairs, ready to face Mark and talk about what had happened the previous night, but to her surprise Mark wasn't the only person in the room when she opened the door.

"Lee! God I missed you; I'm so sorry about what happened." He said as he walked right up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Alicia felt her stomach turn as she looked over Jeff's shoulder at Mark, who was watching in disgust. Not only did she have to deal with her own remorse, but she had to deal with Mark seething as he watched her and Jeff together. Jeff kissed her on the cheek quickly before letting go of her and making his way over to Mark. He stuck out his hand for Mark to shake and smiled.

"Thanks for taking care of her, man; I'm so happy she has someone to turn to when things go awry."

Alicia swallowed hard as he spoke to Mark; she couldn't stomach the guilt she was feeling, especially when he was being so genuine and kind.

"Jeff…maybe we should go some place and talk." Alicia said quietly as Jeff nodded her way. He made his way to the door and almost instinctively walked into the hallway, leaving Alicia to talk to Mark.

"You gonna tell him?" Mark asked, watching as Alicia twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"I haven't really decided; I mean, I wasn't going to but then he showed up acting all sweet and I don't know if I can keep it to myself anymore. It's not fair to him." Alicia said quietly, making sure she couldn't be heard from outside.

Mark nodded, standing up and pulling her into a hug.

"Well, whatever you want to do, I'm behind you one hundred percent." He assured her as he pulled away.

"Thanks." She replied, looking down at the floor.

"Well, go do what you have to do. I'll be here when you're done."

"Okay; I'll see you later then."

Alicia made her way into the hallway where Jeff was patiently waiting.

"So you want to go down for breakfast and talk?" He asked, grabbing her hand in his and smiling at her.

"Sure." She said, returning a weak smile.

The two made their way down to the hotel restaurant and sat in a little corner booth away from everyone. They made small talk about the show that night until they received their food, then began the real conversation.

"Lee, I called Kate and went off on her, letting her know that she can't leave her stuff around anymore." He started, Alicia listening intently as he spoke.

"But, after I hung up with her I realized that I don't need her there anymore; the only thing I need is you, and if having her around is going to make you uncomfortable, then I don't want her around. So, I called her back the next day and told her she needed to get her stuff out and give me back my keys."

Alicia's heart fluttered happily in her chest; she couldn't believe he was willing to change the way he lived in order to make her happy. She wanted to reach over the table and kiss him passionately, but thoughts of the night before came rushing into her mind.

"Jeff, that's really sweet of you, but I have a confession to make…" She started, looking directly into his emerald eyes as she spoke. Jeff nodded his head to let her know he was listening, and she continued.

"Last night Mark and I…"

Jeff's eyes widened a little as she spoke, curious to know what she was going to say. Alicia felt her palms getting sweaty and the nervousness in her had reached an all time high. She swallowed hard before continuing.

"WenttodinnerwithJohnCena." She said quickly, cramming all of the words into one long word. Jeff chuckled a little before looking at her once more.

"Oh yeah, and?" He asked, wondering what she was talking about.

"And… the ravioli are disgusting. Don't try them if you ever eat here for dinner."

Jeff nodded at her statement before deciding it would be best to change the subject; he wasn't sure what she was talking about, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with her strange attitude.

"So anyway, are we okay now?" He asked, grabbing hold of her hand and stroking the back of it with his thumb.

Alicia looked at him and nodded her head once.

"Yeah, everything's just fine."


End file.
